


It's got something to do with you

by Vindit



Series: detroit: the catalyst [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/pseuds/Vindit
Summary: It's been two weeks since Detective Gavin Reed moved in to RK900's apartment. It happened for practical reasons only, of course.Now, Gavin just needs to make sure he won’t become a loser who falls in love with an android, while he simultaneously tries to find out how sleeping with such a hot piece of plastic would feel like.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Get a new jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be one half romance, one half porn extravaganza, since that's what happens when two idiots finally talk.
> 
> This fic is a loose sequel to my other DBH fic, Under a loaded gun. The story picks up two weeks later and some past events are referenced, but this fic is focused on a different pairing and has a completely different mood.

Detective Gavin Reed woke up to the sound of someone taking a shower. He felt his heartbeat speed up and he instinctively reached for a gun that was lying on his bedside table.

The only other person, or an android for that matter, living in the apartment was RK900 and he couldn’t be taking a shower. Or could he? Androids didn’t sweat, shave and so on, but they could get dirty or something after all. Would RK take a shower then? Were androids even waterproof?

Once again Gavin realized how little he knew about androids, even though he’s been living with one for two weeks already.

He decided to try to be less paranoid and slowly put the gun away. He left the bed once he heard the culprit leave the bathroom.

“Oh, hi there.” A woman greeted Gavin in the hallway. She was putting on her shoes and a jacket. “I hope I wasn't too loud?” she asked nicely. Gavin just frowned. “I love your hamster, what's his name?” The woman nodded towards a tank standing on a drawer.

“Blue,” Gavin muttered. He also remembered he was wearing only his pyjama pants and his hair was rather messy. Great.

“Right, cause you’re a policeman, I’ve heard.” The woman smiled and checked him out. “Are you going to put on your uniform?”

“I’m going to the fucking bathroom.” Gavin sighed. “There’s the door.”

He brushed his teeth, washed his face, swore a few times, then went back to his room and put on some clothes.

“I have received a text,” RK900 greeted him in the kitchen with a flinty look. “It says that you are an even bigger asshole than me.”

Gavin snorted. He leaned on a kitchen island, right next to the android, who was reaching for a paper lunch bag.

“A text from that woman?” Gavin looked at a sandwich and fruits RK was putting in the bag. “Yeah, I was going to ask, _what the fuck was that?_ ” he pretended not to notice the bag had his name written on it. The handwriting was obviously perfect.

“She needed to take a shower before work,” the android explained blankly.

“Before work and _after_ what?!”, Gavin thought but decided not to ask. It’s not like he cared after all. “Just…” he started saying instead, “just tell me the next time you’re having someone over, okay?”

RK nodded respectfully, his LED yellow for a split second. He probably made a new note on human needs and behaviour.

Gavin smirked. He remembered how snarky the android was when they first met. He missed that and he wanted that back. Now RK just always agreed with everything and cared too fucking much.

“Your lunch, Gavin. I have prepared it for you,” the android said giving the bag to the detective. “Wonders of technology, that you can get back to work so soon after all that happened.”

“Said a walking wonder of technology,” Gavin thought. RK really didn’t have to remind him that he was kidnapped, tortured and hospitalized. The fact that the previously snarky android has been so nice to him since the failed undercover mission was enough of a daily reminder. “You didn’t have to,” Gavin said, frowning a bit, but taking the bag.

“I wanted to,” RK replied, slightly taken aback by the negative reaction. Still, that was one of many things that made the detective so fascinating. It was like nothing RK900 researched about humans could be applied to Gavin at all. He had to understand and learn him completely on his own. And he enjoyed that immensely.

Gavin drove to work thinking about what the fuck he was doing.

He and RK900 worked on a case together with Hank Anderson and Connor, then they closed the case and RK was ready to go back to his job at CyberLife. That was it.

It’s just that when Gavin was at the hospital, the android paid him a visit. He asked Gavin to move in with him, so that he could care for Gavin during his recovery.

Gavin just laughed. And a few days later he agreed.

After all, RK900’s apartment was closer to the precinct than the home he used to rent, right? It was also a way nicer place and it had a great view of Detroit’s skyline. And RK didn’t even want any money, so that were three good reasons already.

There wasn’t anything more than that, really. Gavin was not a loser like Hank Anderson who was living with an android because he loved him. Absolutely not, Gavin was nothing like that.

Fucking an android? Why not, Gavin was thinking about it ever since he met Connor and he was thinking about it even more since he met RK900. Many humans fucked androids, before and after the revolution. Gavin would love to try.

Anything more just wasn’t like him.

 

=   =   =

 

When Gavin Reed walked up to his desk, he was immediately welcomed by flowers, balloons and some sweets left for him as welcome back gifts. He smiled, almost got embarrassed even.

Hank Anderson and Connor also had some gifts waiting for them. Not as many as Gavin, since they just got back from their two-week vacation and not a medical leave, but still. They closed a big case, Connor got hurt in the process even more than Gavin did and, the most important thing everyone at DPD has been talking about ever since, Hank kissed Connor in front of everyone at a celebration party.

Gavin was thinking about it when he was sitting in the break room, lunch time already, and looking at the bag he got from RK900.

“I can’t believe it.” Officer Tina Chen looked at her friend while making another cup of coffee. “You’ve just started living with an android and you’re already bringing your own lunch to work.” She shook her head. “Please at least tell me it’s not some healthy shit.”

“I guess it is,” Gavin opened the bag, “I didn’t-”

“He made it for you.” Tina sighed. “First Lieutenant Anderson, now you. That's it, I’m getting an android.”

“You know you can no longer just _get_ an android, you idiot.” Gavin smirked. He started eating his sandwich.

“Just watch me.” Tina took out her phone. “I’m updating my dating profile from whatever to androids as we speak.”

Gavin realized he didn’t even know that was a thing now. He was probably too buy thinking way too much about RK900 to consider his other android-fucking options.

“You sure four cups are enough?” he asked playfully, seeing all the coffee that Tina was trying to hold in her hands.

“We're working a double so I’m getting all the coffee I can,” the officer replied, ready to leave the break room. “Enjoy your lunch, you lucky bastard.”

Ten minutes later Gavin was almost done eating, just wondering whether he should go back to his desk or take a smoke break first, when Connor entered the room.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Gavin asked after making sure no one was close enough to hear them. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Hank and Connors’ kiss and the woman he saw in the morning. He really had questions and the fuckton of android porn he’s been watching wasn’t very helpful.

“Of course.” Connor’s face brightened up. He always loved personal questions.

“How does it work...” Gavin started, biting his lip, “with androids’ sexuality and shit?” he managed to mumble. “I’ve tried to read about it online, but it's just a shitshow of humans arguing.”

“What a surprise.” Connor sat in front of the detective. “Now that androids are no longer restrained by their programming, I would say it's just like with humans. You just know.”

“That's how it works with humans, huh?” Gavin smiled thinking about how confused he was as a horny teenager. Though, to be fair, he was still confused as a horny adult, just about different things now. Probably because there weren’t any hot androids back then. “So what about you?’

“I was programmed to appear to be attracted to anybody if needed for a mission, just like other advanced androids, romantic partner androids and sex androids. Other androids were programmed not to feel any attraction at all, it could interfere with their work.”

“Right.” Gavin nodded. “And now…?”

“I just know I’m into men.” Connor shrugged. “Hank mostly, of course, but it's not like I cannot appreciate other men when they are attractive,” he added, winking.

Gavin cleared his throat, blushing a bit.

“Is it like...” he almost whispered, “a model thing? A model line thing maybe?”

“Are you asking me if RK900 is gay too?”

“No!” Gavin yelled, his lie not convincing at all.

“I would say it is an individual thing, though I am sure humans will publish some research sooner than later,” Connor replied, already thinking about Hank’s reaction once he tells him all about Gavin’s questions. “I could just ask him,” he offered, rather amused.

“God no, don’t.” Gavin crumpled his empty lunch bag. “It's just…” He sighed. “Since we live together now, it would be good to know what kind of guests he's having, so I won’t again walk into-”

“RK had someone stay the night?” Connor raised his eyebrows. “Huh, I was sure he never had sex,” he admitted. The android’s words made Gavin’s heart skip a beat for some reason. “And when I leave just for two weeks, he…” Connor wondered for a moment and changed the topic a bit. “Before we went on vacations, I asked RK to go to an android pub with me. I’ll take him there and I’ll find out,” he offered. Gavin opened his mouth to protest. “By observation and analysis and I’ll keep your name out of it,” Connor added quickly.

“And why would you do that?” The detective frowned, trying to pretend he didn’t want or need any help. “You just want to be nice to me after what happened during the case?”

“Does it actually bother you, Gavin?” Connor’s LED blinked yellow for a second. “ _Of course_ I feel bad about what I did. I almost got you killed.”

“Sorry, I just-” Gavin immediately regretted his mean remark. “I shouldn’t have said that. I'm glad we got out of it alive.”

Connor nodded. He didn’t want to dwell on the past, especially since the present just got so much more interesting.

“I’ll find out if RK is into you not because I want to be nice, but because it sounds fun and it would make Hank feel better,” he explained. Gavin looked at him confused, not seeing what Anderson had to do with any of it. “Not being the only man here with an android boyfriend,” Connor clarified.

“For fuck’s sake, it's not about that!” Gavin yelled again, this time standing up from the table. “I wasn’t asking about _that_! You just want me to kill you, don’t you?”

“You’re welcome to try, Gavin.” Connor stood up as well. “Please just remember that the last time you tried, they found you unconscious in the evidence room.”

“That's it, I’m killing you.”

 

=   =   =

 

When Gavin asked Connor to call him by his name it felt nice. It took Gavin a damn long time to do it, but it was worth it, it finally made him feel close to the android, a friend almost.

The first time RK900 called Gavin by his name it wasn't because Gavin asked. RK900 yelled it when he jumped into a truck, over Captain's Allen unconscious body, and ran to Gavin, finding him hurt, but alive. Gavin still remembered how safe he felt in the android’s arms.

The very next day it was back to Detective Reed again. So Gavin asked.

RK900 was calling him by his name ever since, but it didn't feel nice. Not _just_ nice.

It felt fucking hot and it made Gavin wish he could hear his name come out of the android's mouth not only said during casual conversations, but whispered into his ear between desperate moans.

“Gavin? How do I look?” RK900 asked, interrupting the detective’s dirty thoughts.

They were at a store, the android just came out from a changing room.

“Okay, I guess,” Gavin replied, trying not to blush, looking at RK in a tight-fitting navy blue shirt and a black waistcoat. “I just told you, you can’t keep wearing the same android jacket all the time everywhere, even if you have like ten of them.”

Now that Gavin was feeling better and getting more used to his new apartment, he wanted to be able to invite people over without them seeing RK walking around in an android uniform. Gavin didn’t want it to look like the android was his servant or something and he didn’t want to be constantly reminded that his hot roommate was made from plastic.

It made his crush feel even more awkward than it already was.

“Three,” RK900 corrected him. “Is it not pretentious for an android to dress like a human?” he asked, looking at himself in a mirror.

“What the fuck?!” Gavin stood up from a sofa. “It’s way more pretentious for an android to still wear his fucking android uniform a year and a half after the revolution!” he exclaimed. He turned to a woman who was just entering a different changing room. “Wouldn’t you agree with me?”

The woman stopped, clothes in her hands, and looked at the android.

“I’d say it's pretentious for an android to wear any clothes at all.” She smiled. “Could you maybe-”

“Okay, we don’t need your advice,” Gavin almost pushed her into her changing room, “thank you.”

“Should I get it?” RK900 asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes!” Gavin yelled, his face almost red. “Fuck.” He sighed. “Just get it if you want to.”

RK900 didn’t even want to go shopping in the first place, he was fine just wearing his android uniform forever, but Gavin insisted. Now, seeing the detective so flustered, the android actually started to enjoy their little venture. He decided to base his purchase decisions on Gavin’s stress and arousal levels, it seemed like his best bet.

“Would it look better if I undid a button or two?” he asked, his voice completely innocent, his fingers gently touching his collar.

Gavin just bit his lip and left on the pretext of wanting to look for some new pants for himself.

The detective's embarrassed and steamed expression made RK900’s biocomponents feel warm. He closed the curtain and started undressing. He looked at other clothes Gavin chose for him and decided to try on a grey shirt and a black leather jacket next. He wanted to look good for Gavin.

RK900 wondered if that was what humans called falling in love.


	2. Drink up

RK900 recently learnt that what he was doing with Gavin was, as humans would put it, fucked up.

He offered Gavin help when he was vulnerable, he let the detective move in so he could assist his recovery after the failed undercover mission, physically and mentally. And the fucked up part was, RK900 hoped for something in return.

He was fascinated with Gavin ever since their first meeting at the precinct.

RK900 didn’t understand what he felt exactly, but at least he knew what he wanted from Gavin.

He wanted more.

He wanted to see him without his clothes, with his own eyes, without having to construct the images in his head. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him. See how it all felt and tasted, how Gavin felt and tasted.

RK900 knew he could try it all with any other human if he wanted to. But he didn't. He felt like that only towards Gavin. It had to be him.

The very fact that RK900 hoped for anything made him feel like shit. Gavin didn’t owe him anything.

The android was now in the kitchen, preparing Gavin’s lunch, his new morning routine. It's been a week since the detective got back to work and RK made his food every day.

“How is your new case going?” he asked when Gavin came to the kitchen, dressed and ready for work.

“Could be worse. I found some suspects, now I need to question them,” the detective replied, his voice still sleepy. “Have I told you Ben is my partner now? He does the boring stuff, I do the rest, it's working well.”

“This is good to hear. Say hello to Ben from me.” RK900 smiled softly and passed Gavin his lunch. “Four days ago Connor asked me to go to a bar with him. We are going today, so I will be home late. Will you be okay?”

“Of course I'll be okay!” Gavin bristled at the question. “Why wouldn't I-” He started, but decided not to argue, he knew the android meant well. “And how's your job?” He asked instead, trying be a good roommate for once.

“I am being promoted to a chief security officer,” RK900 gladly replied. “The old CSO retired and, given my latest success and my good track record, CyberLife offered me the position. I accepted yesterday.”

“Nice.” Gavin nodded. “We should throw a party. Work party, nothing crazy. I feel I owe you, you know, all the meals you made for me, all the psychologist appointments you took me to-”

“You do not owe me anything, Gavin.” RK’s LED blinked yellow for a second. “I am doing this because I want to, not because I expect something in return,” he clarified, hoping that he could convince himself that it was indeed the case, that he didn't run simulations of kissing and undressing Gavin every time he could.

“What if _I_ want to have a party here?” Gavin grinned. “Work party it is.”

“Your work or my work?” RK900 cocked his head to the side.

“DPD of course! They already know that I’ve moved in here. I don’t want some assholes from CyberLife to know you have me living with you or something.”

“They already know,” RK replied emotionlessly, slightly surprised by the detective’s assumption. “It is the first thing they asked me about when they saw me in new clothes. I confirmed that there is indeed a human that wants me to dress differently.”

“For fucks sake,” Gavin shook his head, “now they must think we're fucking.”

“It is almost like you were there. Are you sure you do not want to meet them?”

“DPD party it is,” Gavin repeated quickly and left the kitchen. The android followed him to the hall. “I'll invite everyone for the next weekend. And since you’re going to be late today, I'll have Tina over. She wanted to visit me for some time already. She had a date with an android yesterday.”

“Oh.” RK raised his eyebrows. “Is everyone at DPD interested in androids?”

“No…?” Gavin looked up at RK900, tying his shoes. He really hoped the android wasn’t analyzing his pulse at the moment, because it was racing. Gavin put on his jacket and opened the door.

“Do you want me to run a background check on this android?” RK asked.

“No!” Gavin yelled, taken aback by the idea. “I mean, yes, we should protect Tina.” Just for a second, though. “But I'll talk with her first.”

“Understood. Have fun tonight.”

“You too, RK.”

 

=   =   =

 

The android pub was as crowded and colorful as usual. It was making a bank every night, being the only place in Detroit focused on android clientele with its thirium-based drinks and friendly atmosphere. Humans were allowed, but their choice of drinks was rather limited.

Two more such bars were opening next week in Detroit and more were to follow across Michigan and States. The company that owned the bars belonged to the CyberLife, which was making a fortune after the revolution, now catering to androids' various needs instead of selling androids to humans. Supply and demand.

Connor visited this bar only once so far, with Gavin. He liked it quite a bit, so he was excited to visit it again, this time with a fellow android. He felt a strange connection with RK900, so he wanted to get to know him better. And, more importantly, he promised Gavin to conduct an important investigation.

“So,” Connor started once they got their drinks, “I've heard you had a woman stay the night.”

“I did not,” RK replied, his voice calm. He looked at his glass, full of light blue shimmering liquid. It was supposed to make him feel dizzy. Every drink here was supposed to do something specific, to imitate the feeling of getting drunk. “Is it about my colleague who irresponsibly partied all night and then wanted to take a shower before work?” he asked, quickly connecting the dots. “My apartment is closer to CyberLife than hers.”

Connor took a sip of his drink, thick red mixture, supposed to make an android feel horny. Not that Connor needed any help with that, but he still remembered how amazing it felt to blow Hank after having this drink the last time.

“So you _did not_ sleep with her,” he stated, realizing that Gavin just jumped to conclusions too quickly. It seemed Gavin was not that good of a detective in his private life.

“Why would I do that?” RK started to enjoy his drink, his sensors positively responding to the liquid. “Sleeping with your co-worker is highly unprofessional, is it not?” he asked. It took him a second to realize how it sounded. “No offense,” he added politely.

“Well...” Connor bit his lip. “The fact that you work together shouldn't be a deal breaker though.”

“Still, I am not interested.”

Connor took another sip of his drink and felt his biocomponents getting warmer.

“Because she's a human?” he asked nonchalantly. “Or a woman? Something else?”

“Because I am not interested.”

Connor sighed. They changed the topic and finished their drinks. Then they ordered something different and continued talking, enjoying the atmosphere, android-produced music and occasional attention from other clients.

Three drinks later the topic was back to sex again.

“Of course I want to try!” RK exclaimed loudly, a glass in his hand. “I know it's supposed to feel great. I want that. But it's not that simple. Actually, it's simple, really. I could if I wanted to, easily. Just look around. But... It's just...”

Connor smiled and leaned across the table.

“You have someone in your mind already so you are not interested in anyone else?”

“Maybe.” RK finished his drink and ordered another one on a table panel. “I mean, this doesn't mean I _can’t_ do it with someone else. Of course I can! Even more than one someone else. That sounds fun. It just wouldn’t be, you know, _that fun_ without-”

“More than one, huh?” Connor raised his eyebrows, wondering. “At the same time? I was thinking about asking Hank about it, but I am not sure how he would react.”

RK cocked his head to the side.

“Can’t you just preconstruct his reaction based on your readings?”

“Can’t you do the same with whomever you are interested in?” Connor frowned. “And then just ask?”

“I can't,” RK replied, drunk and thinking about how hard it was to read Gavin correctly.

“Then you just have to do it like a human would.” Connor shrugged. “Risking rejection, but still taking the chance,” he added. He also started to think about getting back home, to Hank. He ordered his favourite drink again and decided that it would be the last one. He also realized that if RK wasn’t talking about Gavin, then he was actually sabotaging the detective instead of helping him. He decided to play safe. “Or, you know, like a detective would do it. Gather more data first.”

“Good, yeah,” RK900 agreed, liking the advice. They got their drinks. “You're right, Eight. I'll gather more data. I'm not going to act without 100% probability of success, like an idiot,” he decided and drank half of his glass in one sip.

“Okay, let’s not go overboard.” Connor raised his hand. After all, he admitted his feelings to Hank when the probability of Hank accepting and returning them was at 89.76%. He just couldn’t wait any longer, not even a single percent longer.

“This is nice, Eight,” RK looked at his now empty glass, his head spinning. “Thanks for bringing me here. Though I don't really feel drunk or anything,” he added and tried to stand up, almost falling down immediately.

“Time to go home.” Connor caught the android and helped him sit down. Then he ordered a taxi. “Who’s a better model now,” he thought as he watched RK wobble towards his high-rise block. Then Connor texted Hank on his way back, asking him to get naked and ready. He also forgot to send Gavin an update, being slightly drunk and horny, after all.

 

=   =   =

 

Officer Tina Chen brought beer, snacks and a wide smile. She complimented the modern building, the spacious apartment and the fact that Gavin finally invited her over.

Gavin prepared some food, trying to be a good host. It wasn't that hard since RK900 always made sure the fridge was full, even though he didn’t need to eat. Gavin appreciated that a lot, he even thanked the android once. Probably, he couldn't remember.

They were now sitting on a couch in the living room, TV on, drinking, watching some stupid comedy show and talking about work, life and people.

“One of my suspects works at CyberLife.” Gavin sighed. “And I really think it might be her, even though I haven't questioned her yet. And now RK just got promoted…”

“This sucks.” Tina opened a new beer and gave it to her friend. “But maybe RK won’t get into any trouble because of your investigation? Talk with him first, just so he knows.”

“You know what's the worst?” Gavin took a sip. “Even if it's her, she'll probably get away with it. All rich douchebags always do.”

“Right...” Tina agreed, looking around. “Though, to think about it, you are a rich douchebag now.” She smiled.

Gavin snorted. “RK earns good money and he’s an android, so since he doesn't really have any needs-”

“What?!” Tina almost chocked on her beer. “Oh, Gav, you idiot.” She touched her friend’s arm. “You really think androids don’t have any needs? I’m so way ahead of you already. How many androids have you even talked to, huh? Where are you getting all your info from?” she kept asking, amused. “It’s porn, isn’t it?” She shook her head when Gavin didn’t even try to deny. “Okay, I'm going to talk about my date now.” Tina decided to change the topic and reached for her phone. “So that's her and-”

“A woman?” Gavin raised his eyebrows.

“You know I'm bi.” Tina looked at him surprised.

“Yeah, but...” Gavin scratched his head. “Somehow I expected this android to be a man.”

“I can’t say I'm surprised.”

“RK and I can run a check on her if you want.”

“Thanks, but let's do that only once I decide it's serious,” Tina replied. She finished her beer and put the empty bottle on a coffee table. “I still have two more dates lined up. With her. And then with him.” She showed Gavin her phone. “Should I help you create your own account?” she asked, noticing her friend’s hungry eyes.

“Why would I need it?!”

“Don't lie to me, you idiot.” Tina laughed. She put down her phone and sprawled over the couch, a new bottle in her hand. “You'd like to fuck an android?”

Gavin looked at her offended, completely shocked that such question was even asked.

“Yeah...” he admitted after a moment.

“Then the race is on.” Tina grinned.

“That's not fair, you're already dating androids.”

“And you already live with one!” Tina pointed out and poked Gavin playfully. “Are you into RK?” she asked, leaning towards her friend, excited. “You know, never mind. It's my turn to talk. You'll talk about RK once I'm done.”

“No, I won't.” Gavin frowned.

Tina happily described her latest date and her other experiences with androids, trying to educate Gavin a bit. Gavin, tipsy and in a mood to brag a little, decided to tell her about a one-night stand he had with Captain Allen a few weeks ago. He even admitted that he was thinking about doing it again, once, maybe twice.

They drank all their beers, talked some more about Tina’s worst and funniest calls, Gavin’s past investigations, Hank and Connor’s relationship and other DPD gossip. They didn’t talk about RK900 though, since Gavin absolutely didn’t want to confess his stupid crush just yet and Tina forgot that she even asked, too drunk and sleepy.

RK900 came back home long after midnight, trying really hard not to run into walls and furniture, his artificial labyrinth not working correctly. He felt light and happy, but all he wanted to do right now was to go lie down in his bed, preferably with Gavin in his arms.

He noticed that a lamp was still on in the living room, Tina asleep on the couch, Gavin laying there with her, also asleep. RK saw several empty beer bottles on the floor, some on the table, next to empty plates, the TV still on.

The android’s first instinct was to collected the bottles and turn off the light and the TV, but he quickly decided that he didn’t really care about all of that right now. He somehow managed to cover the two humans with a blanket without tipping over or waking them up and then he went to his bedroom.

RK900 laid in his bed for a while before powering down to rest, thinking about switching places with Tina and holding Gavin close enough to hear his heartbeat and feel his warm skin.


	3. Keep pretending

A car was already waiting outside of the precinct. It was rainy and windy, but Detective Gavin Reed was leaving the building with a smile on his face, not minding the weather at all.

He had a lot to be happy about. He was done working today, perfectly on time for the first time in a while, and he was now heading to one of his psychologist appointments.

The appointments were Captain Fowler’s idea, they were supposed to help Gavin deal with everything that happened during his last big case.

And as much as Gavin didn’t want to admit it at first, it seemed that they were actually helping, with a lot more than his last case even. He also liked the fact that he was never going there alone, with RK900 always waiting for him at work and then taking him home.

Gavin got in the car, his hair all wet from the rain.

“Is everyone coming to our party?” RK900 asked once they were driving through the city.

He immediately realized how nice it felt, to say “our”, to be doing something together with Gavin. It was the first time he was going to have so many guests at his apartment and he couldn’t be more excited.

“Captain Fowler is visiting his family in Ohio, but everyone else will be there,” Gavin replied, his good mood getting even better. “I also invited Captain Allen, is that okay?”

RK900’s LED blinked yellow. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the detective, pretending he was surprised at the unfounded question. “Why would it not be-”

“I know he asked you about joining his team and he’s still waiting for your response,” Gavin explained. “I'm just not sure if you want to talk about it at the party. And he might ask.”

The android calmed down. He somehow expected Gavin to say something about the night he spent with the captain, jealously, awkwardness and other irrelevant human stuff like that.

Stupid. Especially that RK900 wasn’t even jealous.

“It is not a problem,” the android replied politely. “I will tell him that I got promoted, so I decided to stay at CyberLife for the time being. Though, I must admit, I like the idea of joining a SWAT team. It would let me to really put my physical and analytical skills to good use.”

“And I bet you'd look hot in the SWAT uniform,” Gavin thought, but decided not to say it out loud. The android surely wouldn’t appreciate a suggestion that the hotness of uniforms could be a factor in choosing a career. “Can we go food shopping after my appointment?” he asked instead. “We can also buy some decorations for the party.”

“You want to go to a store? A physical store?” RK900 asked, this time actually surprised. “And not just order everything online as I always do?”

“Yeah, I'd like to go to a store.” Gavin nodded. “I feel like doing it. And I'm paying,” he added with a smile. He looked at the android, who now just looked confused. “If you don’t want to go-”

“I do,” RK900 replied immediately. “I have never gone food shopping.”

He started thinking about the fact that Gavin made him go shopping for clothes the first time in his life as well. Then his thoughts quickly moved on to something else Gavin could let him experience for the first time in his life.

Luckily, Gavin left the car and went to his appointment when the android felt his biocomponents getting warm. The wait gave RK900 time to collect himself, just sitting in the car, scrolling through feeds on his phone, looking for decorations and party food ideas, not thinking about the detective lying naked on a bed.

Gavin was back an hour later. He was still in a good mood, which started to really rub off on the RK900. He almost ignored a rather serious topic he wanted to talk about with the detective. Still, his LED blinked yellow, exposing his brief nervousness.

“Is there anything on your mind?” Gavin asked.

“Yes, there is. Your current case,” the android admitted, Gavin’s heart rate speeding up. “I was informed that you interviewed our chief accountant earlier today. Do you think she might be your killer?”

“Possibly.” Gavin cleared his throat. He knew they would have to talk about his current case at some point, he just wasn’t ready to do it right now. “Have they asked you to do something about it?”

“Not yet, but I expect they will.” RK900 looked at the road, not sure how he felt about this whole situation. Not so long ago he assisted the DPD on CyberLife’s behalf and now the DPD was investigating a CyberLife’s valued employee. “What CyberLife cares about the most is their own interest. If a case helps then, they assist. If it can tarnish their reputation, they-”

“I get it. But I'm still going to close this case.” Gavin frowned. “I'm working on getting warrants for her house and a DNA sample,” he added, not going to back off even if the android asked him to. “Please just don't tell anyone that.” He sighed, already regretting saying too much.

“I will not,” RK900 promised. They spent a next few minutes in silence.

The android couldn’t help but notice how inconvenient all of this was. He always valued professionalism, that’s why he asked Gavin to move in with him only once his DPD assignment ended. Unfortunately, it seemed that their work paths were to cross once again.

RK900 decided that it absolutely wasn’t a good time to try to make a move on Gavin or anything. Maybe once the detective closed his case, the situation at CyberLife and with the chief accountant clarified and he gathered more data about his chances with Gavin, as advised by Connor.

Now it just seemed like enough conflict of interests already.

“I made our party shopping list during your appointment,” RK900 said once they were close to a supermarket, pleased to change the topic.

“Great, let's go.” Gavin smiled, his good mood not that much affected by the short conversation about his case. He was happy to focus on something positive now and what could be more positive than organizing a party for their friends and celebrating RK900’s promotion at the worst company in existence.

 

=   =   =

 

RK900 made sure their guests had everything they needed. He cleaned the already clean apartment, arranged sufficient sitting space, side tables and a main coffee table in the living room and hung up all decorations they bought earlier this week. He also made a party playlist, a mix of something for younger officers and older detectives, diligently researched online.

He prepared food together with Gavin, which took way longer than if he did it alone and ended with them making a mess in the kitchen and arguing about spices.

RK wished they could do this every day.

Hank and Connor arrived first, quickly followed by Ben. Tina and Chris with their DPD partners, Lilah and Lien, all arrived together, with Tina leading the way, excited that she already knew the place.

Everyone brought some alcohol and snack food, there was even a cake with some nice words written on it, to celebrate RK's promotion.

Music was loud, Gavin was entertaining the guests in the living room and RK was preparing a second round of drinks, when he heard the doorbell. No one else seemed to notice, so RK quickly headed to the hall.

“Sorry I'm late,” said Captain Allen once the android opened the door. He was holding a bottle with a dark blue bow on it. “Took me some time to convince a bartender at this android place to sell me an unopened bottle.” He gave the bottle to the android. “Though she said they should be opening a store soon.”

“Thank you.” RK900 analyzed the alcohol. He didn’t try this one at the bar, but it seemed like a fine mix. The gift made him realize that everyone else brought only human alcohol, so he and Connor weren't really drinking anything. “Is it a bribe to convince me to join SWAT?” he asked, trying to hide how warm this thoughtful gift made him feel.

“Maybe.” Captain Allen winked.

“You're finally here, David.” Gavin noticed that their last guest arrived and quickly grabbed a full glass, not trying to hide his excitement. “Come on.”

Once everyone gathered in the living room, RK said a few words and then sliced the cake for their human guests. Then they started recalling the most interesting moments from the last big DPD case, praising everyone involved, joking and somehow arriving at the topic of various past and current work romances at the precinct.

RK900 talked some more about his job at CyberLife and sharing his apartment with Gavin, which everyone but Gavin wanted to hear more about.

Two hours later RK900 and Connor were standing in the kitchen, enjoying their own drinks and taking a break from interacting with loud humans.

“I apologize I called you ‘Eight’ that night at the bar,” RK900 said poured one more round, one for him, one for Connor.

“No problem.” Connor smiled. “ _Nine._ ”

“What?” asked Gavin, who was just entering the kitchen to take some more ice from the fridge. “Nines?”

“Nine,” Connor corrected him.

“You have android nicknames for each other?” Gavin grinned, almost laughing. “That’s so sweet.”

“We don't have _android nicknames_ ,” Connor frowned, “and they sure as hell aren’t Eight and Nine.”

“Nines is fine,” RK900 said suddenly, looking at Gavin.

Gavin just smiled, took the ice and left.

The android took a sip of his drink and looked at Connor. He didn’t want to focus on thinking about Gavin, so he decided to tease Connor instead. “Are you jealous because my number is higher?”

Connor decided to keep up, too tipsy to let RK be so high and mighty.

“Are you jealous because my human is better?”

RK900 opened his mouth to say something but then he slowly emptied his glass instead, sure that he would need to drink even more than that to deal with this party.

“Gavin is not my human,” he finally said, pouring himself another drink.

“Would you like him to be?” Connor asked, remembering that he was supposed to help Gavin investigate RK’s feelings a bit, though ignoring the fact that he was not supposed to even mention Gavin’s name while doing that.

If RK900 could choke, he would choke on his drink in response. Instead he just grabbed his glass and left the kitchen.

In the living room, he saw his guests enjoying themselves, gathered around the coffee table, listening to the music, talking and laughing. Lieutenant Anderson asked RK900 to join them, but the android shook his head. He noticed Gavin standing on a balcony, smoking, talking with Captain Allen and having way too much fun while doing so.

RK finished his drink, put the empty glass on one of the tables and joined the humans at the balcony.

“Captain Allen, can we talk about your job offer?” he chipped in. “Gavin, please check if our guests need anything,” he asked, looking at the detective.

Gavin stubbed his cigarette and joined the guests sitting in the living room.

“So, you decided something?” Captain Allen asked, resting his arms on the balcony railing.

“Yes.” RK900 nodded. “I decided to stay at CyberLife, at least for now.”

“I know you just got promoted, but you're wasting your skills there.” Captain Allen sighed. “I have to have an android in my team till the end of year, you or someone else, but I’d prefer it to be you,” he added. “I'll keep the spot open for a while in case you change your mind.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Just call me David.”

RK900 raised his eyebrows, but then he nodded in response.

He wondered about why it was so hard for him to dislike this human, even if he wanted to. Captain Allen, or David, as he was supposed to call him now, was a second human ever to ask RK to call him by his name. It felt so… nice.

There was something about humans and names and the way they addressed each other. Like how Lieutenant Anderson was Hank to Connor and his closest friends and Lieutenant Anderson to everyone else.

And he was just RK to everyone. Maybe that was why he was so eager to accept Gavin’s misheard nickname that Connor just made up a moment earlier. Maybe he wanted to be something else than just RK to at least one person, a special person. Maybe.

“Does he know?” Tina whispered when she met Gavin in the hall, “that you’ve slept with Captain Allen?”

Gavin’s eyes popped at his friend’s question.

“Why are you asking?” He shook his head.

“Cause he’s so fucking jealous.” Tina grinned. “Can’t you see it?”

“Sometimes,” Gavin admitted. He just wasn’t sure how to interpret it though.

“And you're just going to keep flirting with both of them?”

“I’m not flirting with anyone!” Gavin replied so loudly he got scared that someone might have heard him. Luckily the music and conversations in the living room were rather loud as well.

“Sure you aren’t.” Tina nodded. “So...” she started, “if you could have a threesome with anyone in this room, who would it be? RK and Captain Allen, right?” she guessed. “RK and Connor?” she kept going. “Connor and Lieutenant Ande-”

“Shut up.” Gavin frowned. “So...” he started instead, not going to let Tina have her way with no repercussions, “if you had to blow one of the guys in this apartment-”

“I'm going to the bathroom,” she decided, not drunk enough to listen to this question. “And then you answer first.”

“It's the first one, I guess,” Gavin admitted. “Now you owe me a response.” He smiled.

Tina showed him a middle finger and closed the bathroom door.

Few hours later the party was slowly coming to an end, all bottles and plates were almost empty, music turned down a bit. Ben left an hour ago, Tina was calling a taxi for all the officers and Gavin just saw David off, pecking him on the lips in the doorway. He just felt like doing that and he knew the captain wouldn’t mind, so he did it.

Damn, if he only was so brave when it came to RK. Gavin went back to the living room and saw the android cleaning up some stuff already and making sure everyone was feeling well enough to go home and not stay at the apartment.

Gavin smiled, feeling proud for some reason. He decided to take care of decorations once all guests left. Tina announced that their taxi was arriving, so all four officers headed to the hall.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Hank stopped next to Gavin, finishing his last sandwich and also ready to head home. They both watched RK900 and Connor helping the drunk humans to put on their shoes and jackets. “Living with someone so organized and caring.”

Gavin frowned and crossed his arms.

“I didn't really need that,” he said, both of them knowing very well that it was a lie. “But yeah, it’s nice,” he admitted and looked at Hank. “Though _I am not_ fucking him.”

Hank almost wanted to get offended, but he was not in a mood to argue and he also knew Gavin well enough to guess why he was acting so defensive. So he decided to tease him instead.

“You are not?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Of course not! What the-”

“Well,” Hank shrugged and gave Gavin a sorry smile, “then you have no idea what you’re missing.”

Everyone left soon after. RK900 brought all empty glasses and plates to the kitchen and started putting them into the dishwasher, while Gavin was cleaning up the decorations and trying not to fall asleep, feeling drunk, horny and tired.

He kept thinking about how he wished he and RK could just fuck now that everyone had finally left. He kept imagining different scenarios of that happening right now, like the android taking advantage of him and pining him against the wall or him going to the kitchen and pushing the android against a counter, kissing him, ignoring his yellow LED, unzipping his pants…

Then Gavin put all the decorations in a bag, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face, said goodnight to the android, went to his room, took off his clothes, went to his bed and that was it.


	4. Leave

Detective Gavin Reed spent most of the day at his desk, frantically going through all his files, trying to come up with something useful. He was too focused on his work to remember about his morning coffee, smoke breaks or even his lunch. He ate a sandwich and went to the bathroom once or twice but that was it.

He and his partner, Detective Ben Collins, closed one case yesterday, which left them with three more cases still in progress. Gavin was working mostly on one of them, leaving the other two to Ben.

A woman strangled in her apartment by, as Gavin was now absolutely sure, CyberLife’s chief accountant, Elena Gilliam. Elena denied even knowing the victim at first, but admitted that they were acquaintances when the police found pictures of the two of them together at Elena’s husband’s birthday party.

It was so hard to question her, with two of CyberLife’s best lawyers always in the room. Even Connor couldn’t get anything they could use.

After interrogating everyone else that was available, Gavin concluded that the victim had an affair with Elena’s husband. Elena killed her once she found out. The husband never agreed to talk to the police and left Detroit a few days ago, after filling for separation.

A case like many others, Gavin felt nothing in particular about it.

He did, however, feel frustration that this particular case was so hard to close because no one wanted to go after a CyberLife’s employee and sign a DNA sample warrant unless he had something really solid. A motive, the husband’s behavior and some pictures were apparently not enough.

Gavin knew that he needed a proof that Elena was at the victim’s house at the time of the murder even though, according to her calendar, CyberLife’s records and all her coworkers, she was still at work when the murder happened.

“Fucking liars, all of them.” Gavin sighed and looked at the ceiling.

He was getting nowhere and really needed a break. He saw Tina heading to the kitchen, so he decided to join her, finally realizing how hungry he was.

Tina just finished her shift but stayed longer to eat something at the precinct before heading home. They sat down together and talked about Tina’s latest calls and Gavin’s current cases.

“Maybe just leave it?” Tina advised after Gavin complained about his pending DNA sample warrant request and the entire investigation. “You don’t have to close every case, you know. You’ll be getting the sergeant rank soon either way.”

“I know, but I won’t leave it.” Gavin clenched his teeth. “And I’ll take you and Lilah to arrest her once I have everything ready.”

Tina smiled. She expected this response, Gavin was the most determined detective she knew.

“Sure thing. I always wanted to handcuff some CyberLife scum.” She agreed and continued eating her late lunch. “So…” she started after a minute. “I was on my other two dates and-”

“You slept with an android already?” Gavin raised his eyebrows, feeling overwhelmingly jealous all of the sudden. “Which one?”

“For fucks sake, Gavin, I'm not as slutty as you are.” Tina shook her head. “I am going to do it on a _second_ date.” She grinned. “I just need your advice. I think at least two of them are interested.” She took another bite of her meal. “Should I sleep with one of them and then the other one or just the two of them at once?” she asked nonchalantly, but looking more at her plate than at Gavin.

“You’re just fucking with me.”

“I’m dead serious. What would you do?”

“I don’t know,” Gavin replied, his face getting more flushed with every second. “I guess I would be happy with just one-”

“Whom?” Tina kept eating, her tone still nonchalant. It made Gain lower his guard.

“RK of course-” he replied. He froze almost suddenly. “Fuck.” His face was now all read. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. You haven’t heard that-”

“So you _really are_ into him.” Tina looked up grinning like an idiot. “Finally.”

“No more than you are into the androids you're dating,” Gavin replied defensively, almost believing it himself.

“Fair enough.” Tina nodded. “Just sex then, nothing serious.” She already got the confession she wanted and she was not going to push it. “So try to invite him on a date and see how it goes?

“No fucking way” Gavin bridled at her suggestion.

He remembered the text that Connor send him after the party last week. The android estimated that there was a 91.28% chance that RK was into him. It was rather high, of course, but Gavin still preferred for it to be higher before making a move. Now all he saw was a solid 10% chance of making a fool of himself.

“Then just initiate something at home,” Tina suggested, almost done with her meal. “You live together, for fucks sake.”

“I’ll talk with him about my case later today, I want to ask him for help” Gavin replied, finishing his coffee, a first one today. “Maybe…” He bit his lip. “Maybe then I’ll do something.”

“Now you’re talking!” Tina couldn’t hide her excitement. “Do it and then text me with an update. I’ll be waiting.”

 

=   =   =

 

RK900 was not home when Gavin got back from work. Maybe that was for the better, Gavin could use some time to calm down after this frustrating day and before asking the android for help.

He took a quick shower, put on some comfy clothes, made himself a coffee and a sandwich and went to his room, nesting on his bed with a laptop on his lap.

Gavin checked his private emails, read news, watched some funny videos, the usual stuff. Then he finished eating and put the empty plate and the coffee cup on his bedside table. He closed all webpages and opened a new one, his favorite porn site. He smiled when he saw some new videos in his preferred category. Male androids getting gangbanged by humans.

Gavin has been watching porn with androids ever since he met Connor and nothing changed now that he lived with RK. Actually, living with RK only made Gavin more horny and frustrated.

He put on his headphones, pulled down his pants a bit and played the video that looked the most interesting. He always leaned toward those where the android had brown hair.

RK900 returned home an hour later, long after Gavin was done. He asked Gavin if he needed anything and then went to his room.

Gavin of course said he was fine. He wasn’t. He was frustrated with his case and he needed RK’s help. He was also frustrated with _something_ else and he’d love RK’s help with _that_ even more.

He stayed in his bed for half an hour more, scrolling through his social media feeds and ignoring Tina’s messages, then took a deep breath, stood up and fixed his hair. He knocked on RK’s door soon after.

“Do you have a moment? I need help,” Gavin asked, entering the room. The android was sitting at his desk, working on his laptop, or reading something, Gavin didn’t really look at the screen.

“Of course,” RK replied politely, turning to the human. “How can I help you, Gavin?”

“I need something on that woman. Something solid that will help me get a warrant for her DNA sample,” Gavin explained, leaning against the desk. “I'll have it compared with the skin found under the victim’s fingernails, get a match and finally close this case,” he added. He rested his hand close to RK’s hand. “CyberLife keeps tabs on all their employees, right? You could give me something, even notes on what she really did on the night of the murder, you have access to all of that as CyberLife’s CSO, I’m sure.”

“I do.” The android nodded. “I cannot just give it to you, Gavin. You know you would need a warrant.”

“No one will sign any more warrants based on what I have so far, not with how influential CyberLife is.” Gavin sighed, his fists clenching a bit. “But you can just give me the information if you decide so. Will you do that?”

“I will not, I am sorry,” the android replied, sympathetic but firm. “It would end my career.”

“So what?!” Gavin yelled, moving away from the desk. “A murderer will walk free-”

“So what?!” RK also raised his voice and stood up from his chair. His LED got yellow. “I’ve been doing everything I can to help you for the past few weeks. I cook, I clean, I do laundry, take you to your appointments... For nothing in return!” His LED kept blinking yellow, his voice loud and unusually harsh. Gavin took a step back. “And all you have for me is 'so what' when I cannot help you with a single request because it could cost me my job?!” RK shook his head. “I'm not your fucking android slave and I'm sure as hell not your fucking CyberLife informant!”

Gavin frowned, his fists fully clenched now. That was not what he expected from this conversation at all. He never saw RK talk like that, he didn’t even think RK could actually talk like that. His blood was boiling.

“I've never asked you for all of this! It was _you_ who has asked me to move in! Don't cook and shit if you hate it so much!”

“I don't-” RK replied, his voice shaking all of the sudden. “It's just...” he started, his LED finally slowing down. “Fuck, Gavin, I... I need to think, okay?”

“What happened to RK that helped DPD solve the last big case?” Gavin slowly approached the android, his face red with anger. “You don't want to help me solve this one, really?” He looked up at RK, still frowning, almost wanting to punch him. “And what was that, about getting nothing in return? You expect something or what? I told you I can to cook for myself and pay my-”

“Just leave.”

“Just leave, huh?” Gavin raised his eyebrows, confounded by RK’s resigned voice. “An android not willing to talk? Shouldn’t you have an answer to everything?” He kept pushing but the android didn’t react, he just stood there, silent and waiting. “Great, I'll leave you then. No problem.” Gavin threw his hands up and walked up to the door. “Maybe I should go visit David, it's been some time since I did that,” he said, angry and spiteful.

“Maybe you should,” the android replied coldly. “Maybe you should even spend the night there. You'd love to do that, wouldn't you?” Now his voice got snarky, just like Gavin’s. “You could barely keep your hands off him at the party.”

Gavin twitched, the android’s harsh attitude cutting him deeply. He’d love to put his hands all over RK after all, not anyone else, and yet here they were, arguing about the case, their daily routine, Captain Allen and all that shit.

Gavin knew it would be best to just deescalate the situation, to fix it before it went too far, maybe even apologize.

“Yeah, I shouldn't have let him leave with just a kiss, I have to make it up to him” he said, looking straight at RK, seeing his dazed expression and his shocked eyes. “So see you tomorrow, you plastic prick.” Gavin slammed the door. “And forget about my request. I'll get her with or without your help.”

RK heard the main apartment door close a few minutes later. He stood in the middle of his room for a while longer, until his LED was blue again. Then he sat on his bed and lowered his head.

He wondered how humans would call what he felt right now. He had no idea how to call this emotion and he knew all the words in existence.

He thought about Connor’s advice about gathering more data before confessing his feelings to Gavin. Well, now he surely had all the data he needed to realize it was a lost cause.

RK900 finally understood that there was no chance that Gavin was interested in him, not with how he acted, not with CyberLife in the picture and clearly not with Gavin already having someone to spend his nights with, a real human on top of that, not a plastic prick like he was.


	5. Do something about it

Gavin knocked on the door. Then he knocked again. He had a backpack with him, inside it only a toothbrush and some clean clothes he grabbed from his wardrobe before he left RK900’s apartment.

Tina opened the door after a few moments, dressed in her blue pajamas, her hair still wet after a shower. He let Gavin inside her cozy apartment and offered him some tea.

“Okay,” she started, bringing two hot cups to the living room, “so when you texted me ‘I’m coming’ I kind of understood it differently.” She smiled and sat down next to Gavin. He didn’t react. “So you talked to him or not?” Tina frowned, impatiently waiting for some explanation for this unexpected visit. “What happened?”

“We had a fight,” Gavin replied, reaching for his tea.

“You hit him?!” Tina yelled, clearly shocked.

“I didn’t!” Gavin looked at her, offended by the accusation. “Why would you even suggest-” he wanted to keep going, but he suddenly remembered all the stupid shit he did when he first met Connor, especially that one time in the break room, with Tina watching. “Okay, I get why,” he admitted.

“Right.” Tina sighed and drank her tea.

“But I _didn’t_ hit him,” Gavin clarified. “We just argued about my case and some other stuff. He asked me to leave his room, but I decided to just leave the apartment for the night, you know…”

Tina lied back on the sofa, silent for a moment.

“So you want to sleep here?” she asked. Gavin nodded. “You’ve told him that?”

“I’ve told him I‘m going to David.”

“ _Captain Allen?!_ ” Tina shook her head in disbelief. “For fucks sake, Gavin, do you realize how it must have sounded? Do you realize what RK is thinking right now?”

“I do.” Gavin shrugged. Of course he realized all of that, it was his intention after all.

Tina took a deep breath and finished her tea.

“What are you doing?” she asked when Gavin reached for his phone.

“Maybe I should text David after all.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Tina put down her empty cup and whipped the phone off Gavin’s hands. “I mean, he’s nice and hot, there’s no denying it, but…” She stood up, so that Gavin couldn’t easily take his phone back. “But you _know_ you are into RK, so just try not to fuck it up even further, okay?” Tina looked at her friend and patiently waited for a nod.

“Okay,” Gavin agreed after a while.

“You can stay here,” Tina added, looking at the phone. “I start work early tomorrow, you too? Great, then go take a shower or something and I’ll fold out the sofa for you.”

“Tina…” Gavin started, looking at the floor and interlacing his fingers. “Thanks.”

“You would do the same for me.” Tina smiled. She searched Gavin’s contact list. “I can’t find RK,” she said, surprised. Gavin looked at her uncertainly. “I want to let him know that you are here, so he doesn’t worry about you,” Tina explained. “And so he doesn’t think you’re with Captain Allen,” she added, still amazed at Gavin’s idiotic behavior. “How the fuck did you name-”

“Nines,” Gavin whispered. “Just search for Nines.”

 

=   =   =

 

Time at the precinct flew so fast that Gavin didn’t even realize it was already past five until Connor stood in front of his desk and kept standing there waiting for Gavin to raise his head.

The android, worried about Gavin’s high stress level, invited him for a dinner at his and Hank’s place. Gavin actually accepted the invitation, not in a hurry to go back to RK900’s apartment and tired after questioning several witnesses to a new murder he was assigned to and helping Ben close another one of their opened cases.

Hank set the table while Connor took Sumo on a short walk. Gavin just sat by the table, drinking water and discussing various ongoing cases with the lieutenant. Listening about issues other detectives had with their investigations made Gavin feel slightly better about his shitty CyberLife case.

The dinner was good, roasted pork chops with beets and kale, something Gavin would never expect Hank to make a year or two ago. Nor would he expect to be invited for that dinner, an android sitting with them by the table. An android that Hank was in a serious relationship with.

How things have changed.

“So…” Connor asked when Hank and Gavin were done eating. “What happened? It can’t be so high just because of this case.”

“What?” Gavin raised his eyebrows, not sure what the android was talking about. “My stress level, of course.” He quickly realized. “It is. It’s all because of this case,” he assured. Connor just kept staring at him. Gavin sighed. “RK and I had a fight,” he admitted.

Hank laughed.

“Then how come you’re not lying unconscious on a floor somewhere?” he asked, fondly remembering that one time Gavin tried to fight Connor in the evidence room.

“Very funny, Anderson.” Gavin frowned. “We just argued, _verbally_ ,” he clarified, wondering why everyone kept assuming it was a physical fight. Well, maybe not wondering, as he knew the answer, but just wishing people would stop assuming he was so violent.

Well, it was probably up to him to change everyone’s perception though.

“How?” Hank shook his head. “RK is the most collected android I’ve ever seen. How did you get him angry enough to argue-” he started asking, but he actually stopped being so surprised after giving it some thought. “Well, I guess if anyone could do that, it’s you.”

“Yeah,” Gavin clenched his teeth. “It seems I can make even a perfect android angry.” He sighed, almost making Hank feel bad about his taunts. “I spent the last night at Tina’s.”

“And you think you’re spending this night here?” Hank grinned, crossing his arms.

Connor left the table and decided to prepare some coffee.

“I don’t,” Gavin replied. “I can always go to David, RK knows that I’m fucking him, so-”

“ _Wait_ , what the fuck-” Hank’s jaw dropped. “Who’s David- You mean _Captain Allen?_ ” He looked at Gavin in disbelief. “And you are doing _what?!_ ” Then he turned to the android, looking for some support. “ _Connor?!_ ”

“I am just as shocked as you are, Hank,” Connor replied, not shocked at all. He finished making two cups of coffee and got back to the table. “Did you and RK argue about Captain Allen as well and not only about the case? Is RK jealous?” He asked, cocking his head and putting the cups on the table. “I told you there was a 91.28% chance he’s into you. It’s 94.73% now.”

“You got involved in that, Connor?” Hank was now even more confused than before. “What the fuck is going on? It’s just- No fucking way, I’m not having this stupid conversation.” He drank his coffee and took a deep breath. “You and Captain Allen? I didn’t even know he was-”

“It happened once.” Gavin shrugged, somehow both cocky and embarrassed at the same time. “It might happen twice, I don’t know, I’m here now, so-”

“Don’t you think you are having sex with us instead.”

“The fuck, Anderson?!” Gavin almost chocked on his coffee. “I don’t want to have sex with you and Connor, what the-” His face got all red. He calmed after a moment. “Unless you’re into that or something…”

“I’m not!” It was now Hank’s turn to blush.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Connor chipped in.

“Connor!” Hank yelled, flustered and slightly horny. Then he turned to his guest. “Gavin,” he started, steadying his nerves. “I guess you can stay here if you really need to, but you shouldn’t avoid RK just because of one argument.”

“It’s not just that…” Gavin whispered, looking at his cup.

“Fuck, then just tell us what’s really bothering you.” Hank sighed, getting impatient. “It's not like I’m the one to judge,” he added, starting to understand what this was all about.

“I’m not just going to-” Gavin frowned. “Fuck, fuck it.”

Connor looked at the detective, trying to help him articulate his thoughts. “It’s not really that hard to conclude that-”

“Okay, fuck it.” Gavin shook his head and finished his coffee. “I think I’m into RK,” he said, angry and ashamed, though also relieved. “There, you have it. Satisfied?” He looked at Hank and Connor. They were just staring at him in silence. “Not that I love him or something, that would be fucking stupid. I’m just, you know, into him?”

“I really don’t care about this shit as much as you think I do,” Hank replied, smiling, his voice rather warm. “Everyone at the precinct is gonna love it though. I’m sure there are some bets already.”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell anyone!”

“Why won’t you just tell RK though?” Connor asked, cocking his head to the side. “Are _all_ humans like this, Hank?” he added, looking at the lieutenant. Hank just frowned, so Connor turned to Gavin again. “Tell him.”

“I’m just not that good at talking.” Gavin buried his face in his hands.

“Then don’t tell him, goddamnit, but just do something about it!” Hank, on one hand, wanted to be done with this awkward dinner and just chill on his couch, on the other hand, he really wanted Gavin to get his shit together and talk with RK about his feelings. He went through the same shit not so long ago, after all. “Go home and just do something about it.”

“Maybe I should…”

“You really should.” Connor agreed. “It’ll be okay,” he added. “Even if RK is not ready for your confession or not interested in you, which is hardly probable, I’m sure he-”

“Stop it.” Gavin shook his head and stood up. “I’m just going to do it.” He decided, feeling motivated. “I can’t keep avoiding him and I don’t wanna sleep on your shitty couch.”

Connor frowned. “It’s not-”

“I’m leaving.” Gavin smiled and headed to the hall. Hank and Connor followed him. Even Sumo woke up, ready to help see their guest off. “Thank you for the dinner,” Gavin said, putting on his jacket. He looked at Hank. “See you at work. And please forget this conversation ever happened.”

“That’s the plan,” the lieutenant replied. “Good luck, Gavin.”

 

=   =   =

 

Gavin entered the apartment and locked the door. He took off his shoes and his jacket and looked around. The master bathroom’s lights were on.

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked, stopping next to the closed bathroom door.

“I am having a bath,” RK900 replied, his voice not showing any emotions.

“So you _are_ waterproof.” Gavin grinned. One less android-related question to think about.

“Of course I am, Gavin. I can also find a bath relaxing and it is good to clean the _plastic_ once in a while, you know.”

“Can I come in?” Gavin asked, trying to ignore the uneasy realization that RK was obviously hurt by being called a plastic prick yesterday.

“There is the other bathroom if you need to use the toilet.”

“I don’t. I’m coming in.” Gavin slowly opened the door. “Well, that’s a lot of bubbles.” He looked at the android, sitting the bathtub, his body covered with foam. Gavin’s gaze stopped at RK’s wet hair and face. He gulped and tried to stay composed. He wanted to kiss the android so badly right now.

“What do you want?” RK asked. He quickly realized that Gavin wasn’t going to respond, too busy just standing there and staring, his pupils dilated. “Thank you for texting me last night,” RK added, his voice somewhat nicer.

“It was Tina.” Gavin bit his lip. “Are you glad that I’ve spent the last night at her place and not-”

“Why would it make any difference to me?” RK frowned. “You are free to do as you please.”

“I’ve just…” Gavin gulped again, suddenly not sure what the hell he was even doing in this bathroom, with the android all wet and naked just in front of him, though covered with all that fucking foam. “Never mind.” Gavin decided to just leave and go to his room. “Enjoy your bath.”

Two hours have passed, Gavin was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap, playing a game, frustrated, trying not to think about his awkward bathroom conversation with RK900. Actually, trying not to think about the fuckton of awkward conversations he’s been having lately.

Gavin had a day off tomorrow and even though he was planning to do some work from home, trying to move his CyberLife case forward, he was in no mood to start anything today. He just wanted to keep playing until he got tired and felt asleep. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to focus on the game and losing matches only made him more frustrated. He started typing some insults aimed at his teammates, when he realized it was just too stupid and immature, even for him.

“Fuck it.” Gavin closed the laptop and stood up. He cleared his throat and left his room, trying not to think too much about what he was about to do, otherwise he could once again change his mind.

RK900 was in the living room, dressed in black sweats and a tank top, watching news and looking at his phone. There was a glass of some thirium drink on a coffee table.

He turned around when he heard Gavin’s footsteps. He opened his mouth, as if ready to say something, but decided against it.

Gavin didn’t stop or slow down, he just walked up to the sitting android and leaned over, his senses suddenly getting overwhelmed with RK’s pleasant smell, with his half-opened mouth and his surprised, striking eyes. Overwhelmed with the longed-for closeness. There was no backing down now.

So Gavin kissed him.


	6. Let me

RK900’s LED was glowing bright yellow and his lips were trembling, wet after Gavin’s sudden kiss. He was sitting stiffly on the couch, paralyzed, his eyes opened wide and focused on the human leaning over him.

“What are you doing…?”

“Kissing you, you idiot.” Gavin frowned, trying to hide his anxiousness.

“Why?” RK gently cocked his head to the side, still looking up at the detective.

“ _Why?!_ ” Gavin stood upright. “Because I... You know… Because I wanted to. I’m sorry if you didn’t-” He bit his lip and looked to the side, his face flushed. “I thought that maybe-”

“It's just... I’m sorry.” RK shook his head and put down his phone, realizing that he was still holding it tightly in his hand. He blinked, dismissing some alerts he has never seen before. “My tongue is designed to analyze evidence, not to-”

Gavin felt like an idiot. He really shouldn’t have listened to Anderson, Connor and Tina.

“I shouldn’t have-” he started.

“You should,” RK replied quickly. “I mean, I didn’t mind,” he added, slowly and curiously touching his lips with two of his long fingers. The sight alone was enough to make Gavin’s body feel warm.

Gavin knew by now that the android used contractions only when he felt intense emotions, so he was either really stressed out right now, or…

“Is it… overwhelming? Too much… information?” Gavin smiled and once again moved closer to RK, feeling another sudden burst of courage. “Can I-” he asked, leaning over the android. RK didn’t protest, so Gavin kissed him again, this time more passionately, sliding his tongue deeper inside the android’s half-opened mouth and touching his smooth cheek with his right hand.

The TV was still on, news disrupting the silence.

Gavin finally moved away from RK’s lips, panting, looking straight into the android’s striking eyes. He has never seen them this close up. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Gavin…” RK whispered, his voice shaky, making Gavin’s knees weak.

“It’s your first kiss, isn’t it?” the detective asked, not moving an inch.

“Yes, it is.” RK nodded slowly, calmer, his LED starting to show some blue, his mouth clearly demanding more. He put his hands on Gavin’s hips. “Don't stop. Please.”

He didn’t have to ask again. Gavin straddled him immediately, resting his arms on the back of the couch, his heated body pressed against the android.

They kissed again, getting more and more adventurous with their hands and tongues, Gavin grinding slowly against RK’s thighs. He was touching android’s hair and back, enjoying how soft yet firm everything felt. He clenched his fingers on RK’s black top, thinking about the perfect body underneath.

RK moved his head back after a while, blinking, though his LED was now all calm and blue. He was still holding Gavin’s hips, not planning on letting go of the human. He loved the weight and pressure of Gavin’s fragile body against his legs and chest.

Gavin swallowed, steamed and so not used to the android’s intimidating closeness.

“I’m sorry I called you-” he started, feeling guilty after their last fight.

“I accept your apology,” RK interrupted him immediately. He was in no mood for talking, not now. He raised his hand and ran his fingers along Gavin’s neck and chin. He analyzed the human’s sped up pulse, getting aroused by the high numbers. “Can I…” His LED blinked yellow, but went back to blue after a second. “Can I take you to my bed, Gavin?”

“God, yes, please.” Gavin was more than eager to agree, having thought about this moment for at least a few frustrating weeks, his cock getting hard already. “Just take me.”

The android smiled, grabbed Gavin tightly and stood up from the couch, the human’s weight completely insignificant to him.

Gavin wrapped his arms and legs around the taller android, feeling so small in his arms, so small and so ready to be used.

They started kissing on their way to the bedroom, already frustrated with the long break from each other’s lips. After a moment Gavin felt the bedroom door pressing against his back. His heart skipped a beat. They were really doing _it_. Fuck, he was about to have sex with a glorified piece of plastic-

He decided not to think about that. Not right now.

RK opened the bedroom door with one hand, almost clumsily, at least for him, while carefully supporting the detective’s back with his second hand.

Gavin sighed loudly when the android put him on a side of the bed, with his feet touching the floor and his knees bent, and immediately leaned over him with focused eyes and hungry lips. The detective smiled, grabbed RK’s top and pulled him closer.

They kissed, RK’s tongue sliding deeper inside, analyzing every corner of Gavin’s warm mouth, eagerly saving all the data, recording every silent moan.

Gavin expected such closeness with an android to feel strange, off-putting even, but now, as he felt RK’s lips and hands all over him, it didn't feel strange at all.

It felt right and it felt simply mind-blowing.

The android wasn't in a hurry. He slowly freed Gavin’s lips and started kissing his neck, learning more about the human with every kiss, with every move of his tongue, inch by inch.

He noticed that the closer his kisses were to Gavin’s ears, the more the detective quivered and sighed. RK quickly calculated the location of the most sensitive part of Gavin’s neck and bit it, gently at first. Gavin moaned, clenching his fingers on the sheets.

RK got even more excited, knowing he was doing something right. He left a hickey on Gavin’s neck and moved lower, kissing the detective’s collarbone, stripping him of his t-shirt, his movements slowly getting more impatient.

He really wanted it. He wanted to feel everything with his tongue and his lips, he wanted to map all of Gavin’s body with his fingertips.

RK’s knees touched the floor. He was now kneeling in front of the detective, getting ready to remove his pants. He bit his lips in anticipation, almost not realizing it.

“Fuck…” Gavin moaned, pressing his arm against his forehead, feeling the android’s hands on his belt. “What?!” he asked after a quiet moment, frowning at the android who was now just staring at him with a blank expression.

“You’re perfect, Gavin,” RK answered, a smile appearing on his face. He quickly got back to work and unzipped the detective’s pants.

“Fuck you, I’m not-” Gavin tried to argue. He suddenly felt his hips being lifted and his pants going down, his belt’s metal buckle hitting the floor. “Fuck, _Nines_ …” Gavin whispered, so not ready and so impatient at the same time.

“I want to see everything, Gavin,” RK said, carefully touching the detective’s warm thighs and blue underwear, the only piece of clothing still covering his body. “Just let me.”

“Let you do what?” Gavin smirked and propped himself up on his elbows, enjoying the view. Seeing the tall and handsome state-of-the-art android kneeling between his legs gave him a sudden burst of snarky courage. “Do you even know how to suck a dick?”

“I don’t get tired and I don’t have to breathe,” RK answered, not at all moved by the crude question. “I’m sure I can handle your dick, _Gavin_.”

Gavin frowned, wanting to reciprocate with a dig but drawing a blank.

Truth be told, the android’s cold words just made his cock harder and his entire body warm.

RK900 started to slowly remove the detective’s underwear, his eyes fixed on the twitching cock, so desperately waiting to be pleased and analyzed by his mouth. “Just tell me if you want me to stop,” said the android, but only pretending to sound innocent. He knew very well what the detective painfully wanted and he enjoyed the teasing.

“Don’t-” Gavin clenched his teeth, but he quickly collected himself, at least for a second. “I mean, you can continue,” he added, trying not to show how desperate for RK’s mouth he was. “I just really want to see what filthy stuff CyberLife programmed into you.”

“It’s not CyberLife’s programing.” The detective’s underwear joined the rest of his clothes lying on the floor. The android smiled. “Here, now, Gavin, it’s all me _._ ”

Gavin didn’t get a chance to respond, he just closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the android’s hand and lips on his cock. It felt human at first, great and blissful, but nothing Gavin wouldn’t feel before.

Suddenly this changed and Gavin almost lost his breath, gasping when he felt RK’s lips on his balls, his cock deep inside the android’s throat. The throat didn’t fell human, it felt different, better. Perfectly tight, perfectly wet, feeling so good around his hard cock, like it was custom made just for him.

Gavin knew it obviously wasn’t the case, but damn if it wasn’t the hottest idea.

He thought about grabbing RK’s pretty head and not letting him go until he came inside his perfect mouth, but he didn’t even have to move his hands. The android was already taking him as deep as possible without any encouragement, with his rhythm perfect and changing precisely to Gavin’s liking. It was like RK was reading his fucking mind or something.

“Fuck…” Gavin kept moaning, getting closer and closer to finishing.

Right, RK _was_ reading his fucking mind. All the sensors on his tongue and fingers feeding him everything he needed to know about Gavin’s reactions and preferences.

It was almost unfair how easy it was for the android to get him off.

RK900 never thought that sucking Gavin’s dick would feel that good. He wanted do it, of course, he just didn’t know what to expect. Now, having his mouth and throat so busy, hard cock filling him fully, fitting perfectly tight inside. Like he was made to do it. To have something in his mouth, to please Gavin and to make him moan.

RK900 knew it obviously wasn’t the case, but damn if it wasn’t the hottest idea.

Gavin came, his hands suddenly grabbing the android’s hair, his back arching. The android didn’t move, just relaxed, letting the detective come inside. Suddenly his HUD got full of messages and errors, overwhelming him for a moment.

“Fuck…” Gavin got up slowly and sat on the side of the bed. He looked at RK, still kneeling on the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked, worried the android broke or something. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t-”

“It’s okay, I- I just need a moment,” RK answered, blinking, his LED flashing yellow.

“Can you actually swallow-”

“It seems I can.” RK cleared his throat, something he rarely did. He bit his lip and stood up. “Fuck, Gavin, why does it feel so nice?” His LED was blue again.

“What, my cock or sex in general?” Gavin grinned. The android was still looking at him with a rather serious, though slightly lustful, expression. “I thought you already-” Gavin started, but RK shook his head. “With that woman?”

“No.” RK frowned. “Why does everyone think that-”

“Fuck me, so I’m your first-” Gavin felt a shiver run down his spine. This entire thing just got twice as stressful and twice as hot. “Never mind. Let’s talk about it later. Or never.” Gavin swallowed his saliva and smiled nervously. He adjusted himself on the bed, his back now resting against two big pillows. “Come here.” He rushed the android. “It’s not fair you’re still clothed.”

“Not fair?” RK asked, joining Gavin on the bed, kneeling on the sheets in front of him. “And?” He cocked his head. “Are you going to do something about it?”

“Yes…” Gavin replied, so ready for something more. “I’m going to ask, nicely, once.” His eyes kept wandering all over the android, so eager to finally see him without all those stupid clothes. “Undress.”

“Sounds more like an order.” RK pretended to resist.

Was it normal that Gavin’s words made him think about the recent times when androids were humans’ property, yet it also made him even more turned on?

This sex thing was more complicated than he anticipated. And it made him want it even more.

“I’m waiting.” Gavin crossed his arms.

“You better enjoy it now,” RK replied, slowly grabbing his top. “Giving me orders,” he clarified. The top fell on the floor and RK let the human admire his perfectly sculpted torso. There was a thin circle visible under his collarbone, where his thirium pump was hidden. “Soon enough you’ll be begging, Gavin.”

The android’s pants landed next to his top soon enough. He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Gavin didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to say anything stupid and saying stupid shit was his specialty.

He could unintentionally make an insensitive joke, mention CyberLife or, even worse, admit how flawless he found the android’s body. His cock included, of course.

So he just stared in awe. All he wanted now was to feel this perfect cock deep inside him.

RK, fully satisfied with Gavin’s reaction, leaned towards him and kissed him softly. Gavin wrapped his arms around the android and deepened the kiss, not willing to waste too much time on a foreplay.

RK proceeded to kiss and caress Gavin’s body, not leaving any inch untouched.

“Can you turn around?” he asked, running his fingers across the human’s feet. “I still have some parts of you to map.”

Gavin bit his lip. He turned around slowly and immediately felt RK’s body pressing against his, RK’s lips all over his back and RK’s hands kneading his ass.

He took a deep breath and just let the android do whatever he wanted, gasping and twitching eagerly once in a while.

It was funny, how good it felt to be examined so closely by a curious piece of plastic. By his lips, his tongue and his fingers, so much more talented than any human’s Gavin has ever been with.

“Your refractory period has ended,” RK stated, now focused on playing with Gavin’s ass, impatiently running his finger in between the human’s firm cheeks. He needed to feel what was inside.

“Shut up!” Gavin’s face turned red. “Don’t fucking analyze me like that! It’s fucking creepy-”

“And you are so relaxed I can easily slip two fingers in,” RK added, not caring about Gavin’s embarrassment. He did as he said, having lubricated his fingers with his saliva, the composition of which he could quickly adjust depending on the occasion. “See?”

“Of course I see-” Gavin tensed, shivers of pleasure running through his body. “Fuck…” He clenched his teeth and fingers. “Fuck…”

RK was moving his fingers just right, as fast and deep as Gavin’s body wanted, as perfectly as calculated by all the data constantly streaming into his memory core.

Never before did the android enjoy making a good use of his skills as much as he did now. Not during any difficult investigations, fights, pursuits or undercover missions, but right now, in a bed with a human, with Gavin.

They were both moaning with pleasure, hair disheveled, sheets crumpled, Gavin’s skin getting hotter and sweatier and RK’s artificial skin completely unchanged.

“Damn, Gavin, you are so soft and warm inside.” The android sighed when he put in a third finger, streams of newly acquired data making his cock rock hard.

It’s not like he couldn’t make his cock hard or flaccid whenever he wanted, but it was something new entirely to have it act like this on its own. Like he had no control over his body and all he could think about now was satisfying an overwhelming desire, he has never felt before.

“It feels that good to you?” Gavin asked playfully, hearing the android’s moans and feeling his twitches. “Just fingering me? You’re a bigger slut than I thought.”

RK fixed his hair and pushed his three digits as deep as possible, making Gavin scream into a pillow, his dick hard again.

“Says a human who wants an android to fuck him senseless and is going to beg him for it.”

“I’m not going to-” Gavin protested between gasps.

“Then I won’t.” RK smiled and pulled out his fingers. “I won’t fuck you, Gavin, unless you beg. I said so earlier.” He got back to kissing the human’s back, letting him feel his hard cock pressing against his ass.

He loved how hot and wet Gavin’s skin felt now. And RK was the one that made it feel like this.

This cocky, snarky, android-hating piece of meat was all his, completely at his mercy. All RK needed now was to hear him beg for an android cock, a cherry on top.

“Fuck me already, for fuck sake!” Gavin screamed after a few minutes of frustrating fondling.

RK didn’t even blink, he just continued to gently touch and kiss Gavin’s body, his cock pressing harder and harder against the impatient human, but still not filling his well warmed-up hole.

“Are you really-” Gavin groaned. “Okay, goddamnit. Fuck…”

“You feel so good when you’re so desperate,” RK whispered into Gavin’s ear. “Good thing I’m recording everything.”

“Fuck you, you fucking-” Gavin frowned and bit his tongue, his ass so painfully needing to be filled.

So Gavin begged.

And he got what he so much wanted just a moment later, RK’s cock filling him slowly, stretching his hole to its limits and making him groan with pleasure.

“Oh, fuck-” Gavin’s eyes got watery. “Fill me all the way in…”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Gavin frowned, but he wasn’t able to protest or resist. Not any longer.

“I beg you, please, please feel me all the way in-”

So RK obeyed.

Gavin was already painfully horny and so ready that he didn’t need too long to come again. And just like with his mouth, the android knew perfectly well how to please Gavin with his cock.

Gavin didn’t know if RK lied about this being his first time or if he was just so perfect at this, like he was at everything else.

It was probably the second one and it made Gavin as aroused as it made him envious.

“Fucking androids,” he swore under his breath and came soon after, his body trembling and his muscles tightening around RK’s cock still deep inside him.

RK really wanted to reply to this remark, but his speech software suddenly decided to reboot, a hot flash running across his biocomponents and cumulating in a spot nothing had cumulated before.

“I’m coming, Gavin,” the android groaned, biting his lip. “Fuck, I think I’m-”

He came, his LED flashing all three colors, his arms shaking, liquid spurting from his cock and filling Gavin’s hole.

The human moaned, overwhelmed with all the sensations and fucked too good to be able to move yet.

“Please don’t die on top of me.” Gavin smirked. “Damn, your sperm feels so cold.” He gasped when he felt the android’s cock pulling out. “Or whatever it is,” he added, feeling it drip down his thighs. “Are you dead? I mean, powered off or something…”

“No,” RK finally replied, his voice unusually soft. He kissed Gavin’s neck and thought about having his cock back in his mouth. Funny, that. He just made Gavin come two times and he was already so hungry for another round. He laid down next to Gavin. “You realize you called me Nines, right?”

“Maybe, did I?” Gavin slowly turned over.

“Even before I started doing anything,” RK continued. “Do you want to call me Nines?”

“Do you want me to call you Nines?”

They looked at each other, both of them not going to admit anything and waiting for the other one to decide something first.

RK got up and looked at Gavin, lying naked in his bed, tired, looking so perfect. The android had it all saved now, every mole, every scar, every sensitive spot of Gavin’s body.

“Do you want me to suck your dick again?” He asked. “Once you are ready, of course.”

“Do _you_ want to suck my dick again?” Gavin raised his eyebrows.

“If I could, I would keep it in my mouth all the time, actually,” RK said immediately. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he asked after a millisecond, his LED now yellow. He left the bed. “Must have been a malfunction or something. Fuck CyberLife, right?” he laughed.

Gavin has never heard a laugh so awkward and so sweet.

He would make fun of the android’s confession under any other circumstances, but right now he was actually also too embarrassed to continue this conversation. Embarrassed not only by the android’s words, but also by how his laugh made him feel.

“I need to-” Gavin also left the bed and started collecting his clothes. “I need to do something. You know, work. Something. I think this is enough for now.” He looked at RK’s yellow LED. They were standing on the opposite sides of the rumpled bed. “Thank you. It was great. I will let you know once I’m ready to go again or something. But not today though. I think. I don’t know.”

“Gavin,” RK interrupted him finally. “You can calm down. I’m not insisting.”

“Good.” Gavin nodded and walked up to the bedroom door. “Just try not to talk to anyone about what happened between us, okay?”

“Of course.” The android nodded. Another hot flash ran across his biocomponents, but this time it was not a pleasant one.

 

=   =   =

 

Three days later, Gavin was lying in his bed, trying to get some sleep before work. His thoughts had a different plan though, still focused on the night he spent with RK, not allowing him to relax and rest.

Gavin and RK didn’t have sex again since then, nor did they talk much about it, except for some stupid jokes and friendly teasing.

The android didn’t want to seem needy and pressure Gavin or take any advantage of him, so he didn’t initiate anything for the last three days, not even a kiss. He was also rather busy working, which conveniently helped him not to fixate over this new experience that much.

Still, RK would be lying if he said that the night he spent with Gavin wasn’t mind-blowing and that he didn’t reconstruct it in his mind twice already, for private reasons. He would also be lying if he said that Gavin’s final words didn’t hurt him. He wasn’t sure how hurt exactly felt, but it seemed close.

And Gavin? Gavin wasn’t sure if RK wanted to sleep with him again, since the android seemed so busy and cold lately. Actually, Gavin wasn’t even sure if _he_ wanted to do it again or not.

He told Tina about everything yesterday at work, making her happy for him but also strangely motivated to speed up her own android dating process.

The conversation made Gavin feel rather proud and attractive, though he also hoped that no one else at the precinct would find out that he fucked an android he was living with, the android that basically looked like Connor. The mere thought of being the precinct’s next Hank Anderson made his mouth twitch.

Gavin rolled over, finally feeling somewhat sleepy, and recalled an image of Tina telling him not to fuck it up. But what was there to fuck up? He wanted to have sex with an android, with RK, and he did. Another sexual fantasy off his bucket list.

It didn’t mean anything after all, right? He didn’t love RK and he didn’t care about him more than he did about other people and androids in his life. He also didn’t want to get too attached to RK, too dependent on him. He just wanted to forget that awkward laugh that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

It was just sex and Gavin could always have sex with someone else. RK wasn’t probably even that good or better than humans, he was just something new, so obviously it felt great. No other reason. Gavin really could just sleep with literally anyone else and have as much fun as he did with RK.

Actually, it would surely help him to stop obsessing over the android and prove to himself that nothing has changed.

Gavin sighed, too tired to keep thinking about all this frustrating shit, and reached for his phone. Sudden brightness of the screen made him squint his eyes. He bit his lip, took a deep breath and texted Captain Allen.


	7. Dance around

Sumo buried his nose in the grass, sniffing the area, looking for scents of other dogs or old bones he could quickly put in his mouth. The search seemed to be going nowhere until Sumo suddenly picked up a familiar scent filling the air. A frail scent, but one of a friend. Sumo immediately raised his head and wagged his tail, though he was too lazy to actually move towards the approaching man.

“You are taking the same route every night, Connor.” RK900 gently patted the dog and then looked at the android. “Do you want to be kidnapped again?”

“Of course not,” Connor replied. “Are _you_ taking a different route every time you go home after work?” he asked with a mean, innocent smile.

“No, I do not. I cannot be kidnapped though. I am too fast and-”

“Why are you here?” Connor interrupted RK’s explanation and cocked his head to the side. “To kidnap me?”

“I need an advice and you are my best friend.”

“Am I now?” Connor raised his eyebrows, suddenly less annoyed by RK’s greeting.

“I believe that is how humans would call it.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. They started walking up to a bench, Sumo keeping pace with them. “So what’s bothering you?”

“Gavin.”

“What a surprise.” Connor shook his head with a smile.

“We had sex,” added RK900 almost emotionlessly, though there was something in his voice that betrayed how many emotions he actually felt.

Connor stood still for a moment.

“He actually did it!” he finally replied. “I thought it would take him at least one more crisis before… I mean, I’m so happy for you both,” he added warmly, feeling RK’s cold stare. “But what’s wrong? Was it bad?”

RK sat down on the bench and clasped his hands. Connor sat down next to him and Sumo gladly stretched out under the bench, happy to take a short break from walking.

“It was amazing,” RK admitted, his eyes fixed on his hands. “Maybe even too amazing as I cannot stop thinking about doing it again. The thing is, Gavin is not interested in doing it again due to multitude of reasons.” He got silent for a second, thinking mostly about the fact that he was made of plastic, which sometimes made Gavin visibly uncomfortable, though also recalling Gavin’s CyberLife-related murder case and his romance with Captain Allen. “That is his right of course and I am not going to push,” RK admitted in a cold voice. “He even asked me not to tell anyone about our night.”

“You should push.” Connor looked at the android and offered him a warm smile. “Gavin’s into you but he’s also an idiot. All humans are. It took Hank _so long_ to finality admit to everyone that we were together. Maybe Gavin’s just scared too.”

“You believe so?” RK raised his head. “My latest calculations show a 78.95% probability of me spending another night with Gavin but also an 82.56% probability of him moving out if he is too stressed out because of me. This is highly problematic. How do I push without being pushy?” RK asked, seeming to be actually lost. “You are so much better with this human issues,” he added. Connor proudly straightened his already straight back, always hungry for compliments from his more advanced successor. “I do not want our first time to be also our last. I want more from Gavin, but I do not want to make it worse.”

“You know Gavin had a crush on me before he met you?” Connor recalled, good-humored. “Can I ask him how it feels to finally _almost_ sleep with me?”

“No, you cannot.” RK looked at him offended. “And I surely hope he did not sleep with me because he wanted to sleep with you.” He shook his head. “Why do I even care about this, Connor?”

“Because you are free and you have feelings now. CyberLife did such a bad job with our line, didn’t they?” Connor put his hand on RK’s arm. He hated to see him so worried, but here they were, constantly trying to navigate complicated relationships with even more complicated humans. “And it is painfully obvious that Gavin is more into you than he was ever into me. You’re more his type.”

“So is David.” RK frowned. “Captain David Allen” he said it like it was a swear word. “I like him and I do not like him at the same time. Sometimes I feel that my cognition software is getting compromised due to my prolonged exposure to humans. They are infecting me with complicated feelings.”

“Prolonged exposure to humans will do that to you,” Connor admitted, his voice full of love. He decided to continue the touchy topic of Captain Allen. “During the party at your place, I heard Gavin admit to Tina that he would like to have a threesome with you and Captain Allen,” he stated nonchalantly. “He doesn’t know I heard that. Maybe you can do something about it.”

“ _This_ is your advice? Have a threesome with Gavin and David?”

“You know what it means, right?”

“I know what everything means.”

“So it’s _just_ Gavin you cannot figure out then?” Connor quipped, but RK reacted with a death stare rather than with a laugh. “It’s a good advice though, isn’t it?” Connor cocked his head. “You get to have sex with Gavin again, he’s happy to try something new with two guys he’s into, then he realizes how superior in every aspect you are compared to Captain Allen-”

“That’s it.” RK900’s LED cycled yellow but it quickly went back to blue. The android stood up and smoothed his jacket.

“I’m sorry, it was just a stupid joke,” Connor also stood up and took a step towards RK. “I didn’t want to cross a line-”

“No, it’s all good actually.” RK smiled softly. “I’m doing this, thank you.” He looked at Sumo, who finally moved from under the bench. “Good. Boy.” RK patted him slowly on the head, carefully mimicking typical human interaction with dogs. “I’ll report back in two weeks,” he stated and said his farewell to Connor.

“What do you think, Sumo?” Connor asked once he and Sumo were almost home. The android concluded mostly one thing from this entire conversation and stored it on top of everything else he learnt today. “I have a best friend now.”

 

=   =   =

 

The place was crowded tonight, the music was loud and bartenders could hardly keep up with patrons’ orders. The dance floor was spacious yet quite busy, full of dancing and grinding bodies, hypnotically illuminated by colorful lights.

Captain David Allen and Detective Gavin Reed were sitting at the bar, the only spot at the club where they could hear each other clear enough to have a conversation. They just finished their beers and got two glasses of whiskey.

Gavin wore a red t-shirt, his favorite leather jacket and he even styled his hair a bit. Captain Allen was dressed in a black shirt, fully buttoned up, and he was the one paying.

“So now, really, all I need is a reasonable doubt that her alibi is fake and that they are all just a bunch of fucking liars.” Gavin was talking, his fingers clenched on a thick glass. “Then I get the warrant, I get the sample, I get a match and I finally fucking charge her.” He took a sip and turned to Captain Allen. “And if I’m lucky, something comes out of it before my sergeant exam in two months.” He took a deep breath. “If only RK wasn’t so-”

“Can you blame him?” asked Captain Allen. “It’s a different thing to just help someone with a case, but risking your job doing so?” He emptied his glass and reflected upon his words. “Though, now that I think about it-”

“If he lost his job at CyberLife he would join SWAT?” Gavin grinned. “No chance, he loves this shitty place. Won’t even risk his position to help me catch a murderer.”

“Joining my team would only take him a few months since he's obviously perfectly capable and the top management is really pushing the android quota.” Captain Allen shook his head. “Working at a CyberLife office must be so boring.” He ordered another round.

“Boring but safe,” Gavin replied, not exactly sure why. After all, he knew the android could take care of himself and there was no reason to worry about him.

“I guess so,” admitted Captain Allen, though he was not the one to ever go for _safe_. “So, he didn’t want to help you with that one thing,” he continued. “Have you ever helped him with anything though? I guess it’s rather easy to become lazy when you live with an android who-”

Gavin finished his drink just in time for a young bartender to bring them new glasses.

“Okay, enough,” Gavin decided, enjoying his cold whiskey. “I didn’t ask you to meet to talk about RK.”

“Right.” Captain Allen took a sip from his glass. “So… Want to go to my place?” he asked, leaning towards Gavin. The detective shook his head, which took Captain Allen by surprise. He straightened his back and took a deep breath. “Sorry, when you texted me, I assumed-”

“You assumed correctly.” Gavin smiled, a glass still in his hand. “I mean, I wrote that I wanted to go for a drink and then fuck, so-”

“You did.” Captain Allen nodded, confused. “So why-”

This time Gavin leaned towards him.

“I want to do it, but not at your place,” he explained, resting his hand on Captain Allen’s thigh. “Here.”

“ _Here?!_ ” Captain Allen almost choked on his drink.

“Please don’t do it _right here_.” The young bartender looked at them scared.

“We weren’t-” Gavin’s face turned red. “Don’t worry. Just a joke.” He smiled and waited for the bartender to leave. Then he turned back to Captain Allen and slowly moved his hand across the man’s thigh, making him bit his lip.

“Where then?” Captain Allen whispered, Gavin’s hand making his voice shaky.

“Bathroom, I guess. I just want to try something new,” Gavin explained. He hoped that doing something like this, something he has never done before, would help him to finally snap out of obsessing over the night with RK, the most amazing experience he has ever had. “I also wouldn’t mind some roleplay…” He moved his hand all the way up to Captain’s Allen groin, feeling him through the fabric.

“Are you serious?” Captain Allen asked, steamed, finishing his whisky. Gavin already surprised him during their first night, when he wanted to use a gun during sex, but somehow this new request seemed even more risky.

Gavin let go of the Captain’s Allen thigh and emptied his glass with a seductive look. “I am.”

“You are going to be the death of me.”

Gavin grinned. “I’ve shot you when you tried to save me and you still want to fuck me. You are more kinky than you let on, Captain.”

Captain Allen snorted, left a fat tip on the bar and stood up. “I’ve bought you two drinks,” he said smugly, getting into the mood. “you better make it worth my money, Detective Reed.”

“You think I’m that cheap, Captain Allen?”

“You are.” Captain Allen grabbed Gavin’s wrist and headed towards the dance floor. “Or should I find some other guy here?” he asked, still smug, making Gavin all hot and bothered. “You know I wouldn’t even have to buy him a drink to have him suck my dick.”

Gavin couldn’t disagree with that even if he wanted to. He knew it was all just teasing, but there was no fucking way he would take a chance and try calling David’s bluff. 

“Don’t,” he replied now standing just before Captain Allen on the crowded dance floor. “I want to suck your dick, Captain.”

“Let’s dance first.” Captain Allen put his hands on Gavin’s ass. “We're at a night club, Detective Reed,” he said into Gavin’s ear and bit it gently. “Let’s make all these guys stare at us with jealousy before I take you to the bathroom and use you like a slut you are.”

In response, Gavin just grabbed Captain Allen by the collar and kissed him passionately, not able to hold back any longer.

They started dancing, their hands wandering all over their bodies and their lips hardly able to be kept apart. The music was loud, speakers bumping hard, the beat filling their lungs. It was hot, crowded and messy. Hypnotic moves, flickering lights, hungry eyes all around them.

Gavin unbuttoned Captain Allen’s collar and buried his face in his warm neckline, enjoying the smell of his perfume. Their bodies pressed hard against each other, moving to the rhythm. They kissed again. Captain Allen grabbed Gavin’s hair and made him tilt his head a bit. He put his tongue deep inside the detective’s willing mouth.

“Let’s go, please,” Gavin begged after their deep kiss ended, all sweaty from dancing and horny from all that obscene touching. “Now.”

Moments later they closed a bathroom door behind them. There was no one there at the moment. They hid in one of three cubicles at the back of the room, behind a row of urinals.

The cubicle wasn’t even _that_ dirty and it had a working lock, which was even more than Gavin expected. There was loud music playing in the bathroom and everything there smelled of smoke, piss, perfume and god knows what.

They kissed again, Gavin feeling Captain Allen’s body pressing against him and a cold wall behind his back. Then he felt Captain Allen’s hands pressing on his shoulders. He obediently kneeled down, his knees touching the wet bathroom floor, his head tilted back, resting against the cubicle’s wall.

“Open your mouth for me, Detective,” Captain Allen ordered, unbuckling his belt.

Gavin swallowed and twitched, seeing the hard cock right in front of him, all ready for taking. He slowly opened his mouth, eager to please and welcome it inside him.

Captain Allen, on the other hand, wasn’t so slow. He grabbed Gavin’s head and entered his mouth forcefully, instantly making him choke on his dick.

“We don’t have too much time, Detective. Someone may walk in here at any moment, so you better show me quickly if your mouth is actually good for anything.”

Gavin tried to nod, with Captain Allen’s cock fitting tightly inside his throat. He felt the man moving back, letting him breathe for a moment. Just a few breaths later the cock was back deep in his mouth, filling him fully, making him gag and droll.

Gavin, hardly able to handle being deepthroated so roughly without any preparation, tried to help himself by moving his head back a bit and pleasuring Captain Allen’s dick with his hands, but the captain quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall.

Now Gavin had no way of resisting or even controlling his own body. He could only kneel there, on the bathroom floor, his hands clamped, his mouth fucked like he was some cheap whore doing it all just for a few drinks at a shitty club. He moaned hopelessly around Captain Allen’s cock.

Captain Allen groaned with pleasure, getting closer and closer to finishing. He rested his forehead on his bent arm, basically fucking Gavin into the wall, his second hand still holding the detective’s wrists.

Gavin’s face was all red, his chin wet, his own cock twitching painfully in his pants. Captain Allen took a deep breath and took a step back, finally freeing Gavin’s used mouth and numb hands.

Gavin gasped, his arms falling to the floor, his throat aching.

“I'm sorry. I forgot my manners,” said Captain Allen with a smug smile. “It must be so inconvenient, having your cock so hard and still having your pants on.” He looked at Gavin, panting on the floor, trying to catch his breath and wipe his face.

Captain Allen grabbed him by his shirt and helped him stood up, rather forcibly. “Turn around,” he whispered into the detective’s ear.

Gavin obeyed, so desperate to be fucked, hard, right there, where everyone could hear him come. He loved to be used so sloppily and it turned out he also loved the risk of doing it in a public place. Right now, he could only thing about the mind-blowing excitement and overwhelming pleasure. Just like he wanted.

Captain Allen unzipped Gavin’s pants and let them fall on the floor. Then he did the same with Gavin’s underwear. He pressed against the detective’s back, playing with his dick with one hand and slipping two of his fingers inside the detective’s well fucked mouth.

“Open,” he ordered. “That’s the only lube we have.”

Gavin didn’t need any more encouragement. He licked and sucked Captain’s Allen fingers, making them drip with his saliva. He moaned when he felt them slip inside his ass.

Captain Allen started moving his fingers, making Gavin’s hole all warmed-up and ready to be fucked, Gavin’s own cock dripping with precum. Then he slowly put his dick inside Gavin’s ass, stretching it carefully, steadily going all the way in.

Gavin gasped, his body shivering, his hands resting against the wall. He wanted to touch his own cock, but he felt to light-headed to risk losing the support the wall gave him. Captain Allen put his hands on Gavin’s hips and started fucking him, slowly at first, but then speeding up the tempo, not able to control himself due to the upcoming orgasm.

Gavin’s desperate groans were getting louder and louder, when the bathroom’s door opened.

“Be quiet.” Captain Allen covered Gavin’s mouth with one hand and put the second one on the detective’s neglected dick, spreading Gavin’s precum all over the shaft. He didn’t stop fucking him, he just slowed down a bit, carefully moving out and then quickly pushing deep back inside, making Gavin tremble and moan into his hand.

The pressure and pleasure was too much for Gavin to handle. He was sure the guy using the bathroom could hear him. Gavin could hear him perfectly well. Pissing, talking on the phone. The music filled his head and suddenly he stopped hearing anything, even his own muted moans.

He came, his vision blurry, his mouth still covered, his ass filled to the limit, his sperm dripping all over Captain Allen’s fingers.

The guy left and they were all alone in the bathroom again.

“He could have joined,” Gavin whispered with a faint, but satisfied smile, once Captain Allen freed his mouth. “I’ve never been fucked by two guys at the same time.”

“I’m not sharing you with some random drunk and especially not without a condom,” Captain Allen replied concerned, breaking a character.

“Not sharing me?” Gavin turned around and bit his lip. “Didn’t know you were so possessive, Captain-”

“Shut up,” Captain Allen buried his dick balls deep inside Gavin’s hole and put his sperm-covered fingers inside Gavin’s mouth, making him lick them clean, “or _I will_ share you, but with the whole club instead.”

Gavin moaned painfully, feeling his own sperm on his tongue, still getting fucked hard even though he just came. He closed his eyes and thought about the whole club fucking him. It was just as unrealistic, as it was hot.

“Fuck,” Captain Allen whispered, his voice shaky, “I’m coming-”

Gavin felt cum dripping down his inner thighs once Captain Allen stepped back, his cock leaving Gavin’s stretched hole. He took a deep breath, with his hands still pressed against the wall.

Captain Allen smiled and buckled his belt.

“Clean yourself up and join me at the bar, Detective Reed,” he stated coldly and left the cubicle. There were two guys standing there next to the urinals, they must have come in when Gavin and Captain Allen were too busy to notice. Captain Allen just looked at them, not at all bothered. “He might need a moment.”

Gavin locked the door again and sat down on a closed toilet. He wasn’t going to leave the cubicle until the guys left first, that was certain. He also actually needed a moment. He tore off some toilet paper to clean himself up and thought about what he just did. It was so hot, so tiring and so dirty that it finally made him stop thinking about-

Fuck. And now he was thinking about him again.

 

=   =   =

 

Gavin decided to have a productive day off. Usually he would just sleep until noon and then watch some stupid shit on the internet, but today he decided to try something different for a change.

He fed his hamster, cleaned up the apartment, took a shower, went to an android store and was now back at home, working in the kitchen. And it was only 2:30 PM. Gavin couldn’t stop smiling with pride.

He heard a door open when he was almost done with his dish.

“You’re home early,” he greeted RK900 when the android took off his shoes and his jacket and entered the kitchen. “Or late, I don’t know, I didn’t hear you when I got back last night. Were you still at CyberLife or-”

“You came home last night?” RK asked, standing on the other side of their kitchen island. “Was your date with David unsuccessful?”

“How do you-” Gavin frowned and took a step back. “You hacked my phone or something?”

“I would never do that, Gavin,” RK replied calmly. “I spent the night at CyberLife, there was a serious security incident that needed my attention,” he explained. “I just got back and I will go to work later tomorrow.”

“I see, I know how it is.” Gavin nodded, remembering numerous occasions on which he stayed at the precinct till morning. “And my ‘date’ was good, it just ended at the club,” he added, finishing the dish. He felt RK’s eyes all over him. “You’re analyzing me, aren’t you?”

RK ignored the question and moved closer to the kitchen island. He focused his eyes on a full bowl, eager to talk about something different than Gavin’s last night.

“What have you made?” RK cocked his head. “This is made from android-friendly ingredients, just like the android alcohol.”

“Yeah, I’ve found the recipe online.” Gavin scratched his head. The conversation he had with Captain Allen at the club inspired him to do something for RK, so he asked Tina for help and she sent him some links with android recipes. “The base it’s actually the alcohol, but it’s frozen and crushed and supposed to feel good to your sensors or something,” Gavin explained. “Here.” He slid the bowl towards the android and handed him a fork. RK took a bite and then froze for a moment. “What?”

“It...” RK started, holding the fork close to his mouth. “It actually feels nice.” He smiled and took another bite. “I like the sound. I detect the sound coming from _inside_ my mouth. Amazing. Fascinating. It has a low temperature and feels cold on my tongue.”

“Are you going to narrate your entire meal?” Gavin smirked.

“I am not.” RK replied. He kept eating and looking at Gavin. “Is he better than me?” The android asked suddenly. “In bed,” he clarified. “I’m obviously better at everything else.”

For a second Gavin just stared at him in shock.

“What kind of a fucking question is that?!” he finally reacted. “And how do you-” He flushed. “Of course you do, you-”

“I believe any human would ask the same if they were in my place,” RK explained before Gavin could call him names.

“Probably.” Gavin clenched his teeth. “Well, I don’t have enough data, do I?” he added, clearly enraged. Then he decided to just stop talking, quickly realizing that his question sounded like an invitation.

And if RK were to feel invited and make a move, Gavin knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the android. He couldn’t let that happen. He was too deep in this complicated shit already. He had to stop this idiotic conversation before it got out of control.

“I understand.” RK leaned across the kitchen island. “In that case, would you like to-”

“No!” Gavin screamed immediately.

The android backed down, his LED yellow with confusion. The chance that Gavin wanted to have sex with him was so high, basically at 100%, yet he instantly declined the offer.

RK realized that it was either his software malfunctioning, or even the smartest people at CyberLife couldn’t write a script that would be able to correctly predict Detective Gavin Reed’s behavior.

“Thank you for the food, Gavin.” The android offered him a weak smile. “It is the best food I have ever eaten, I appreciate it,” he added, hoping to help lower Gavin’s high stress level.

“It’s the only food you’ve ever eaten!” Gavin’s face was still red.

“You are right.” RK nodded. “Lots of my firsts with you, Gavin,” he added, making the detective avert his eyes. “I believe that I will now have to taste other people’s food and compare your cooking skills. So that I have enough data, you understand.” Now the android’s tone was way less polite. He took the bowl and turned around. “I will be in my room, I need to archive several heavy files and power down for a few hours.”

Gavin didn’t respond, he just waited for the android to go to his room and close the door. Then he took a deep breath and slowly sat on the kitchen floor, his back resting against a cabinet. He needed a moment to think.

Great, so RK900 loved his food, but he never tried anything else. He also loved the night they spent together, but he also never tried having sex with anyone else, right? All the android knew was what Gavin showed him.

The realization made Gavin wish he did more that night. It was amazing, of course, but also so simple. Gavin didn't even suck RK's dick and he didn't show him any interesting positions. It felt great to let the android do what he wanted, but there was still so much more left to try, so many things and kinks to explore.

And Gavin wanted RK to experience all of that. With him.

Fuck, all he could think about now was kissing and touching the android again.

Unfortunately, Gavin was sure that one more kiss was all it would take for him to fall for RK for good. To fucking fall in love with an android. He couldn’t let that happen, he couldn't be like that all those sad people, he couldn't be like Hank Anderson.

Though, truth be told, that wasn't the only thing that scared him.

Gavin had simply now idea how to even handle this situation, because he has never been in love before.

“Goddamnit, Nines,” he murmured under his nose. "Goddamnit."

RK900 was sitting at his desk, looking at his computer, the almost empty bowl of the android ice cream in his hand. His eyes were focused on the CyberLife logo on his desktop.

CyberLife created him and then gave him a purpose after the revolution. He actually enjoyed working there and he was always paid and treated fairly. Also, if it weren't for CyberLife asking him to assist DPD with an investigation, he would never meet so many great people, Connor and Gavin included.

Now, however, RK900 felt that maybe it was high time for him to find a new purpose. He felt that there was so much more out there than just a good job at one of the biggest companies. So much more.

He thought about Gavin's request for the confidential data about CyberLife’s chief accountant’s whereabouts during the time of a murder. RK900 didn't want to have anything to do with it at first, but now, the more he analyzed the situation, the clearer the conclusion was.

It was probably something he should simply _do_ for a human towards whom he displayed, accordingly to his latest calculations, 95% of symptoms of being in love. And, objective calculations aside, it actually felt like he expected love to feel.

Uplifting, motivating and fucking frustrating.


	8. Enjoy the surprise

“Damn, you are good,” RK900 whispered, leaning back in his chair, taking a moment to digest all the data he just saw. “You were right.”

He inserted a flash drive with a CyberLife logo engraved on it into a USB port. He usually downloaded everything directly to his own hard discs, but this time he needed something a human could easily use.

It took him almost half an hour to find what he was looking for. He needed to be careful as there was no need to make this situation even riskier than it already was. Luckily, he managed to commit his crime without leaving much of a trace. He was a powerful computer, after all, who on top of that recently redesigned most of the CyberLife’s database and archives.

He put the flash drive in his pocket. Then he typed and printed one page. He looked at it for a longer moment and then signed it at the bottom, his handwriting barely different from the elegant computer font he used.

Two hours later RK900 was walking through the main lobby, head held high, his security card no longer on his neck. He enjoyed the vast white space and the crowd of humans and androids working and visiting together.

“Officer Chen.” RK stopped and looked at the familiar face. “What are you doing here in civilian clothes?”

“Would you prefer me to just slam into the CyberLife tower and make some arrests?” Tina grinned, happy to see the android. She wanted to ask him about Gavin or something, but then decided to mind her own business for once. “I went to two smaller CyberLife stores but they all told me that what I’m looking for is here,” she explained.

RK900 cocked his head to the side, his eyes focus on the officer.

“Even if you were an android,” he started, “you would not need any help of plastic surgeons working here. Not with a face and body like yours.”

“That’s a compliment, right?” Tina blushed, surprised by RK’s words. “Thank you, you tease.” She laughed and nudged the android. “I’m actually here to take a look at android private parts, so I know what to expect, you know, just in case. They are sold here, right?”

“Yes, they are sold and fitted here. They look just like human parts though, unless an android wants to have something more unusual done, of course.”

“Without the artificial skin, I mean,” Tina clarified, though she was now visibly intrigued by all those _unusual_ options. “I’m dating this girl,” she added, “and she wants to take things slowly, but she also mentioned once that she would prefer not to use her ‘fake’ human skin in bed. I need to see with my own eyes what I’m getting myself into, so I won’t freak out later and offend or hurt her.”

“I see.” RK nodded in thought. “And you do not mind her preference?”

“Why would I?” Tina smiled in response. “I’m not going to pretend she’s _not_ an android, so I don’t care either way. It’ll probably be awkward a first, but let me tell you, I’m actually really looking forward to it. You can’t really see another human _that_ naked, right?” Tina grinned, hardly able to hide her excitement. She noticed RK’s blank stare and she could swear his LED blinked yellow for a second. “Sorry, too much information?”

RK900 blinked and looked at the officer.

“Perfect amount of information, actually,” he replied politely. “Thank you for your perspective, Officer Chen.” He turned around and pointed towards one of several elevators. “Take this elevator and once you are on 18th floor, go right. Please note you will have to show your ID before entering this particular store.”

“Thanks.” Tina fixed her hair, ready for an adventure. “You’re the best.”

 

=   =   =

 

Captain Allen was watching the news, sprawled on his black armchair, a glass of cold water in his hand. The news were about a hostage situation he and his team handled earlier today with no casualties. Captain Allen was still high on adrenaline after this mission. It was days like this that made his job worth it.

He smiled, but then switched off the TV, not eager to see himself talking with a reporter. The intercom buzzed soon after the TV got silent. Captain Allen didn’t order anything and he surely didn’t expect any guests, but, not having anything better to do, he put down his glass and stood up.

“Thank you for letting me in, David,” RK900 greeted the captain once he entered the apartment. “Congratulations. Good job,” he said and then kept talking, not letting the captain interrupt him. “I need your help. Please shower, put on some fresh clothes and then we will talk. Leave the door unlocked. We have only forty minutes before Gavin comes here. I texted him from your phone.”

“You did _what?_ ” Captain Allen didn’t even know where to start, so he just looked at his phone. He opened the message he allegedly sent to Gavin a moment ago. “How? Have you hacked my phone?”

“I would never do that, David,” RK replied politely. “I will wait in your living room. Please hurry.”

Captain Allen sighed, not sure what was going on but way too tired to argue. And he actually wanted to finally take a shower and change his clothes, so he went to the bathroom and let the android make himself comfortable.

RK900 looked around the spacious gray living room with black and dark blue accents. He liked it. It was elegant and clean. There was a soft carpet on the floor and decorative pillows on the couch and armchairs. In the middle there was a coffee table, on it only a glass of water. The android put the glass away and opened a drinks cabinet. To his surprise, Captain Allen had a bottle of android alcohol, so RK could pour three glasses.

“What do you want?” Captain Allen asked once he got back from the bathroom, wearing fresh black clothes, his hair still slightly wet. He was finally somewhat relaxed after a stressful day at work.

“Sit down,” RK900 asked. He sat in front of the captain and calmly explained his plan to have a threesome with Gavin tonight.

Captain Allen just listened with his jaw dropped, occasionally shaking his head. He needed a moment to process the android’s words. He couldn’t believe that RK managed to say all of that in such an indifferent tone, like he was talking about work or something, and not the three of them having sex right here, right now.

“You seem conflicted, David,” RK900 stated once he was done explaining the reason for his visit and the origins of his idea. He was now staring directly at the captain, anticipating his reaction and calculating his chances.

“No shit.” Captain Allen took a deep breath. “It's exciting, don’t get me wrong, but-”

“You had sex with Gavin already so you are not so tense because of him.” The android cocked his head. “Is it me? Are you afraid you will not be able to keep up with an android?”

“Goddamnit,” Captain Allen stood up, now even more anxious, “how the hell is he even able to put up with you?”

RK900 heard someone approaching the apartment’s front door. Just in time for Gavin to arrive. He didn’t use the intercom, so it seemed he knew the access code to the building. _Obviously._

“This is not a competition, David, there is no need to be so tense,” RK lied with a smile. He stood up and walked up to the captain. “It is just the two of us doing something nice for a man we care about,” he explained, smoothing Captain Allen’s black shirt. “But you really need to relax first,” he added politely. “Let me help.”

RK900 leaned forward and kissed Captain Allen, his hand still resting on the captain’s chest. RK could feel his heartbeat speeding up under his fingertips. He pulled the captain harder against him, deepening the kiss.

“ _The fuck...?_ ” Gavin leaned against a doorframe, his arms crossed, a big, confused smile on his face. “You invited me _and_ RK? What is going-”

Captain Allen took a step back and nervously fixed his collar. “It was his idea, actually.”

“We are going to have sex, Gavin,” RK900 explained. “Just like you wanted.”

“I _wanted_?” Gavin asked, surprised, not able to recall ever admitting that to the android or the captain. Not that it would be a lie though. “Are the two of you assholes just fucking with me right now?”

Two drinks and half an hour later, Gavin was convinced he wasn’t dreaming and both RK900 and Captain Allen were indeed _not_ fucking with him. He put down his empty glass and took a deep breath. He didn’t even need the android’s assessment to know how high his stress _and_ arousal levels were.

RK900 smiled, seeing that everyone was finally at the same page. He walked up to Gavin, grabbed his wrist and made him stand up from the couch. He brought him closer and kissed him, passionately, not waiting for an invite.

Gavin melted in the android’s arms, for a moment forgetting they weren’t alone. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He dreamed about that kiss all the time since the night they spent together. It felt so perfect and so right to kiss someone you really cared about, someone you-

“Captain,” the android broke the kiss and rested his hands on Gavin’s hips, “what are you waiting for?”

Just a moment later, Gavin felt Captain Allen standing right behind him, kissing his neck, firmly holding his arms. Gavin gladly surrendered to his touch. He sighed when RK’s hands slid under his shirt. They were a bit colder than Captain Allen’s hands, though Gavin quickly lost track of who was touching him where. Damn, he loved that, getting undressed by two men, letting them kiss and touch him wherever they wanted, their bodies pressing against him from both sides.

Gavin moaned when he felt kisses on his naked back and his pants hitting the floor. He was all naked now, still held tightly, his body warmer with every passing minute. He kissed RK again and then turned back to Captain Allen, hungry for the android’s lips, but not wanting anybody to feel neglected. As they kissed, Gavin felt the android’s hands pressing against his shoulders, making him kneel in front of the captain, his knees buried in the soft carpet.

Captain Allen slowly unblocked his belt and raised Gavin’s chin with his finger.

“Get to work, Detective,” he ordered, pressing his fingers against Gavin’s mouth, making him open it widely and take in his cock.

Gavin worked with his lips and tongue, feeling the captain touch his hair and hearing RK unzip his pants behind him. The android took Gavin’s hand and guided it towards his cock.

“You better take a good care of us both, Detective,” said RK with a smile, looking down at the human.

Gavin swallowed around Captain Allen’s cock and adjusted his position, so that he was kneeling just between the two men, pleasuring their cocks with his hands and sucking them in turns, as sloppy and passionately as he could. He absolutely loved serving them both and having both his hands busy.

Capitan Allen bit his lip, grabbed Gavin’s hair and pulled him towards his cock, making Gavin choke on it. He started fucking Gavin’s face, holding his head with both his hands, his grip tight and impatient.

“You are close, Captain,” RK900 noted, looking at Gavin, getting used so helplessly. “ _Already?_ ”

“And you?” Captain Allen glanced at the android. “Can you even come?”

Gavin could barely continue pleasing RK with his hand, too overwhelmed and busy deepthroating Captain Allen’s hard, pulsing cock.

“Let me have my turn and we will see.”

Gavin choked and groaned when Captain Allen came inside his mouth, making him swallow every last drop of his sperm. Gavin took a deep breath only once his mouth was finally free. His eyes got watery and his hands were shaking, but he knew he didn’t have time for a break, he had to take care of one more cock.

Gavin moved towards RK, still kneeling, his throat aching after deepthroating Captain Allen’s dick. RK900 was gentler, he preferred to fuck Gavin’s mouth slowly, enjoying every elaborate move. Gavin tried to relax and help the android slide his dick as deep as he wanted. He wanted him to feel really good. He pleasured him with his tongue and hands, doing his best to satisfy RK900 while Captain Allen watched from the couch, a glass in his hand.

Gavin felt RK try to pull his cock out before finishing, so he grabbed the android’s thighs and looked up to him, so eager to have him come inside, wanting to taste him just like he tasted Captain Allen. Damn, he wanted to get both his holes filled with their cum.

RK900 smiled and tilted his head back, moaning as he came into Gavin’s willing mouth. He slowly pulled his cock out and touched Gavin’s wet lips, panting from being used so much.

“We are not done yet, Detective,” RK900 said, raising Gavin’s chin with his hand and making him stood up. Gavin’s cock was getting hard already, dripping with precum.

“Lay him here,” Captain Allen put down his empty glass and walked up to the coffee table. “On his back.”

“I was going to,” RK effortlessly grabbed Gavin and did as instructed, displaying the naked detective on the coffee table, making him spread his legs and bent his knees. Then he kneeled in front of him. “Keep him busy, Captain. I’ll prepare his hole for us.”

“This slut doesn’t need to be prepared to take a cock up his ass.” Captain Allen stood next to Gavin’s head, dangling from the table, his mouth just waiting to be used again. He squatted and slapped Gavin’s cheek. “Right, Detective?”

“I want him to take in both our cocks at the same time, Captain.”

The android’s words sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine, his heart was galloping. He got excited for what was to come, his hole feeling so empty all of the sudden. Now he painfully wanted to have it filled to the limit.

Captain Allen caressed Gavin’s cheeks and lips, enjoying the view of his head hanging upside down at a perfect height to suck his cock. He teased the detective with the tip of his cock, getting hard again, slowly sliding his cock into Gavin’s mouth, but not satisfying him fully, pulling out before Gavin could suck him good. He enjoyed how desperate it made the detective look and he gladly teased him about that, while slapping and fondling him, taking his sweet time to play with Gavin while the android was warming up his hole.

RK900 used his lubricating saliva to ensure Gavin was all wet and ready. He also analysed every bit of Gavin’s hole with his fingertips, loving the orgasmic feeling of putting them deep inside the detective’s body. Once he was done, RK grabbed Gavin and held him in his arms, Gavin’s legs wrapped around him.

The android slowly let Gavin impale himself on his cock and Captain Allen joined them soon after, his cock also all hard and ready. He carefully put it inside Gavin’s ass, groaning at the warmth and tightness he felt.

Gavin's sighs turned into moans and then into screams, as both RK900 and Captain Allen fucked him together, holding him firmly between them above the floor. Gavin never felt so thrilled and so used before, having two cocks rubbing against his insides and each other, the android’s perfect face just next to him and Captain Allen lips caressing his nape. Damn, he wanted this moment to never end.

“He’s coming,” RK said, tightening his grip. Captain Allen’s hand suddenly muffled Gavin’s loud screams. The detective arched his back and dug his fingers into the android’s back as he came, his body shivering and his muscles flexing.

Gavin came with his hole stretched to the limit, two cocks still moving inside him, no floor under his feet, just the two men holding him and fucking him, moaning into his ears, all sounds mixing together, his own moans disappearing into Captain’s Allen hand. He could barely take it and he wanted all of it.

“Come inside me, please,” Gavin begged once his mouth was free, hardly dealing with being fucked so hard after he just came. It was too much, it hurt and he loved it.

“After you,” RK said to Captain Allen. “It must be so hard for humans, to last long enough-”

“Shut up.” Captain Allen was too focused on his own pleasure to react to the android’s snide comment. He bit Gavin’s shoulder as he came, moaning and filling Gavin’s spread hole with his sperm. He didn’t pull out his cock yet, waiting for RK to finish first. The android came a moment later, filling Gavin to the brim, all fluids mixing inside him.

Captain Allen took a step back and the android put Gavin down, holding him tightly since the detective had problems standing steadily on his own, his body still trembling from the overwhelming pleasure, his ass and thighs all wet with the lube and cum.

“Do you need a break, Captain?” RK900 asked with a mean smile, still holding Gavin. “I will take good care of the detective in the meantime, _I don’t get tired._ ”

“They programmed you like _that?_ ” Captain Allen sprawled on the couch. “Being able to serve humans without a break, like you are some cheap Traci fixated on pleasing us?”

RK900 bit his lip. “Don’t pretend you don’t find it hot, Captain,” he replied after a moment. “Remember, I can read you perfectly.”

Captain Allen just smiled and poured himself a drink.

The android helped Gavin lay down on the couch, next to Captain Allen. Gavin, exhausted and delighted, wrapped his hands around the captain and started kissing his neck. RK, feeling jealous, wanted to have another go at Gavin, but decided to give the two humans a short break. He also needed to calm down so he didn’t overheat, but he would ever admit that in front of Captain Allen.

RK900 closed his eyes and played a recording of his first night with Gavin, the most perfect night in his short life so far. He wanted more of that, just the two of them, but, looking at Gavin’s mood parameters right now, it seemed that involving more people made Gavin unbelievably happy and relaxed. And RK wanted Gavin to be happy most of all.

“Come here,” the android ordered, once he was done with the break and horny because of the recording. He grabbed Gavin’s thighs, making him stick his ass out while his upper body was still resting against Captain Allen’s chest.

Gavin moaned into Captain Allen's ear when RK’s cock entered his weary hole. The android started fucking him slowly, his touch almost gentle. Gavin didn’t protest, he wanted to get too tired to move and then just fall asleep with both men in one bed once they were done with him. He closed his eyes and let the android have his way with him, while Captain Allen was drinking, enjoying the view and caressing Gavin’s hair.

“When are you going to join me inside him, Captain?” RK900 asked after a few minutes. “Our slut won’t be satisfied with just one cock, you know. Do all humans your age need so much-”

“Maybe do something about it then?” Captain Allen frowned. “Use your hand or mouth and make me hard. You were made to serve humans after all.”

“Can’t get it up without help? The sight of your beloved Gavin getting fucked is not enough?”

“Oh, it would be, if he wasn’t getting fucked by _you_.”

RK900 and Captain Allen were eager to continue their taunting when Gavin burst with laughter between them.

“Are you laughing, Gavin?” The android asked, still for a moment.

“No,” Gavin replied, laughing. “Don’t mind me. Goddamnit, you two... You two are just perfect.” He buried his face in Captain Allen’s arms, feeling RK’s hands on his hips. “Nines, you are so-” he started, but quickly decided it was not a right moment to compliment the android, to risk saying too much. “Don’t stop, Nines,” he begged instead.

 

=   =   =

 

The next day, after they left Captain’s Allen apartment, RK900 drove Gavin to the precinct and then headed back home. It felt so unusual to him, not going to the CyberLife tower first thing in the morning. He was willing to stay there for two more weeks, but CyberLife terminated his contract immediately, which was to be expected.

RK900 knew he didn’t have to leave CyberLife just because of the flash drive, especially with such a miniscule chance of anyone realizing what happened, but he wanted to try something new and it seemed like a perfect moment.

He cleaned up the apartment, made a dinner and did Gavin’s laundry. Doing chores made RK900 think about their last fight, but he quickly focused on positives. He knew he was doing something right, because Gavin was in great mood in the morning and also once he was back home.

They watched a move together, Gavin complemented the dinner and then even did the dishes unasked. His stress level was still high, but RK concluded it was because of his open cases, since their relationship finally seemed to be going in the right direction.

Now RK just needed to _really_ show Gavin how much he meant to him and how much he wanted to make him happy. It was time to push his chances with Gavin to the longed-for 100%.

The next day started similar. RK900 drove Gavin to work, though first he made sure to slip his flash drive into a pocket of Gavin’s jacket. Then he went grocery shopping, which he started to find rather enjoyable. Back at home he prepared a dinner, chose a new movie to watch and decided to proceed with his plan.

The flash drive was already with Gavin. RK900 believed that this gesture would make it crystal clear to the detective how much he meant to him. And as for making him happy-

Inspired by Connor's spot-on advice, RK calculated that his best course of action was fulfilling another one of Gavin’s fantasies. He found Gavin's laptop and spent three minutes brute forcing his password. Then he needed just a minute more to find relevant items in Gavin’s search history.

“Humans.” RK900’s LED got more and more yellow as he watched Gavin’s favorite videos, all of them rather monothematic, but so intense and focused on submissive androids, RK900 felt several of his biocomponents warming up involuntary.

Satisfied with his findings, RK left Gavin’s room, sat down on a couch and reached for his phone.

“I have made my decision,” he started, his tone calm and professional. “I want to join your team. Yes, I did. There is just something I need from you and four SWAT officers of your choosing first.”


	9. Be a good android

Gavin finally got back from a long smoke break. He really needed it after a successful but taxing interrogation that lasted his entire morning.

“Good job, son,” said Detective Ben Collins once he spotted his partner in a hall. “Another closed case. I'll take care of the paperwork now,” he added with a warm smile as they walked towards their desks. “Is this about that one case?” Ben asked noticing his partner's total lack of enthusiasm. Gavin nodded. “You can't close them all, you know.”

“I know.” Gavin sighed. “It just feels so shitty to be so close. I hate CyberLife.”

“Well, they did _something_ right.”

“Yeah, and what would that be?”

“Androids,” Ben replied smiling towards Connor, who was sitting at his desk, focused on his cases.

“Touché.” Gavin shook his head, but he didn’t argue. “I'll be at my desk. Don't disturb me.”

He left Ben, sat down and took a sip of cold coffee he made before the interrogation. He worked for an hour or so until he decided to get something to eat from a vending machine. He reached for his jacket, knowing he had some spare change in a pocket.

“The fuck?” Gavin felt a flash drive with his fingers. He examined it closely and decided to use it. He assumed there must had been a reason he got a flash drive with CyberLife logo on it while he was so desperate to close his CyberLife-related case. He looked around and plugged in the flash drive, pretending that he wasn’t breaking safety protocol.

“Motherfucker...” Gavin whispered when he saw the data copied into the flash drive.

A time stamped video featuring his prime suspect leaving the office shortly before the murder really brightened his day. There was also evidence that relevant logs and recordings had been tampered with before they reached DPD. It was not enough to charge the suspect with murder, but it was more than enough to get things moving.

Gavin reached for his work phone. “Hey, asshole,” he said, grinning with satisfaction. “Remember that warrant I needed?”

 

=   =   =

 

Gavin came home late, tired but the happiest he has been since he got assigned to that one case. With the warrant served, he was finally close to making the arrest. He even remembered his promise to let Tina handcuff the CyberLife’s chief accountant. The battle was not yet won, but Gavin no longer felt he was losing.

He asked RK900 about the flash drive and learned that the android not only decided to help him get the evidence that the suspect's alibi was fabricated, but that he also resigned from his job as CyberLife’s chief security officer.

Gavin just sat down next to RK and hugged him, unable to pretend that the android's gesture didn’t mean much to him. It actually meant a lot more than Gavin would like to admit.

“Thank you,” the detective said so softly it made RK’s LED yellow for a moment. “But what will you do now? Join SWAT?” asked Gavin jokingly, thinking how hot the android would look in the uniform.

“Yes,” RK replied, to Gavin's surprise. “And about that...” the android continued. “I have one more surprise for you, Gavin. One more night especially for you at David's apartment, if you do not mind.”

Gavin didn't mind, of course, even though he would prefer to spent a night _just_ with RK. Unfortunately, it seemed the android wasn't interested in exclusivity or being in a relationship, but just in sex with different people, so Gavin didn't even want to mention it.

“Well,” he smiled, still in a great mood, “at least this time you are kind enough to give me a heads up.”

 

=   =   =

 

Two weeks later, while sitting in Captain Allen's apartment, Gavin realized that no heads up could have ever prepared him for _that_.

Yet there he was, sprawled on an armchair, his zipper undone, his legs spread.

RK900 was kneeling on all fours between Gavin’s legs, warming his cock with his mouth while four SWAT officers were taking turns fucking the android from behind.

Gavin really couldn’t complain about the view. The SWAT officers were wearing their uniforms and masks, so he didn’t know if they were from Capitan Allen’s team or if he even knew any of them. Maybe it was better that way. Captain Allen wasn’t participating, though he helped RK900 organize everything and agreed to share his apartment.

RK900 closed his eyes and moaned around Gavin’s dick. One of the men left his hole empty and dripping with cum, but another one filled it right after with his hard cock, fucking the android even faster than his fellow officer. RK felt Gavin’s hand on his head. He noted that the detective was getting impatient, his dick enjoying warm softness of RK’s mouth, but otherwise getting no action.

RK900 moaned again. The man he didn’t even know was pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside him. The android looked up to Gavin and met his passionate gaze. It felt so good to satisfy Gavin’s fantasies, to see him satisfied.

RK didn’t mind being fucked by unknown SWAT officers for Gavin’s pleasure, though he didn’t feel ready to do the same with Captain Allen. The android couldn’t pinpoint why exactly he felt that way and now wasn’t the time to think about it. All he wanted to think about now was how much he loved Gavin and how much he wanted to make him happy. And he was obviously on the right track, which made him happy too.

The SWAT officer who was taking his turn fucking RK, finally came, groaning, filling the android with even more cum. “Look at him, such a good android,” he said, pulling out, slapping RK’s ass. “Warming his human’s cock. But enough of it, get to work.”

RK impatiently waited for this order ever since they started, so he didn’t need to be told twice. He started to move his head, passionately sucking Gavin’s cock, hard and twitching inside his mouth.

Gavin sighed and moaned, his entire body reacting to the longed-for pleasure. He didn’t know how much time he spent with his cock just lying still and hard inside the android’s mouth, watching the other men fuck him, but he knew it was long enough.

“I’m ready to go again,” said the officer who was the first one to fuck the android tonight. “Let’s see if this plastic toy can suck a dick while getting fucked.” He grinned, kneeled and placed his hands on RK’s hips.

RK clenched his fists when the man grabbed him firmly and started fucking him so hard he made his entire body move across the floor, forcing him to take Gavin’s cock balls deep into his mouth.

RK had no other choice than to relax, close his eyes and let the man have his way with him. He felt Gavin’s cock deep inside his throat, filling him completely, pulsing against his insides. And he felt the same sensation in his other hole, the pleasure starting to overwhelm him, his own cock dripping with the anticipation of the upcoming orgasm.

“Of course he can suck a cock while getting fucked, that’s what he was made for, right?” said the biggest SWAT officer, gently kicking RK’s thigh. He was holding an electric wand in his hand. “Show us if you can do it while being tortured.”

RK tensed, bracing himself for the pain, his body still moving forward and backwards to the rhythm of the officer’s strong thrusts. The SWAT officers were doing exactly what they all agreed on, but RK wondered if it was such a good idea to introduce the electric play while he was sucking Gavin’s cock. He really didn’t want to bite him by accident.

Actually, now that RK thought about it, the fear of the pain and hurting Gavin made this whole endeavor even hotter. And, judging by Gavin’s pulse and other parameters, the android wasn’t alone in this realization.

RK squealed when he felt a sudden burst of electricity on his skin, flowing from the wand to his artificial muscles and biocomponents.

Gavin looked at the android with fascination. The electricity was too weak to do him any harm, but apparently strong enough to… make him feel good? He never knew androids could react like that to getting shocked. Or maybe it was just Nines? Damn, Gavin still learned something new every day.

Even he could feel a spark transfer from RK’s mouth to his dick and the rest of his body. The fear and the sensation made him gasp loudly, his dick pulsing with pleasure, every one of the android’s quiet squeals and the officers’ dirty comments getting him closer to finishing.

RK kept reacting to constant electric shocks, his body shivering and his dick getting painfully hard and in dire need of additional stimulation. He was so close, his both holes still so full, though he was now getting fucked by another man, the sperm of the previous one dripping down his thighs. At least he thought so, he actually lost track of how many turns the officers took fucking him so far.

He raised one hand from the floor, but he immediately put it down and let out a muffled scream when the SWAT officer pressed the wand against his arm, even harder than before. Then the officer squatted, holding the wand closely to the android’s balls.

RK gulped around Gavin’s cock.

“Not so easy,” the man said mockingly. “Come _without_ touching yourself. Getting fucked and electrocuted while sucking a dick should be more than enough for an android slut like you to come.”

The wand pressed against RK’s stomach. The pain electrified his senses, his teeth clenching dangerously, Gavin sighing somewhere above him. The android came, moaning loudly with Gavin’s cock still inside him, his sperm dripping onto the floor just when he felt the detective finally coming inside him, filling his throat. A moment later he felt his ass getting filled with cum too.

“Good android.” The officer put down the wand and mussed RK’s hair. “Now swallow.”

RK did as ordered, swallowing Gavin’s cum, licking his cock clean. He could hardly keep supporting himself on his arms and knees, his entire body shivering, his both holes empty again, gaping and overflowing with fluids.

“You think he needs some rest?” asked one of the SWAT officers.

“Don’t be stupid, androids don’t get tired, do they?” answered another one.

RK smirked. He wasn’t _tired_ in a way a human would be, but he would be lying if he said that all that fucking and stimulation wasn’t impacting the stability of his systems. Good. He wanted to be used and abused just like the androids in Gavin’s favorite videos. Used to the point of his LED going red and his system rebooting, to the point of making Gavin’s fantasies as fulfilled as possible.

The biggest SWAT officer grabbed his hair and made him stood up, giving Gavin a prefect view of the androids naked and used body.

“We’re done playing now,” the man said. “You think you can handle us all at once?” he asked and pushed the android onto the carpet, not going to wait for his response.

Gavin was still sitting in the armchair, holding his spent cock in his hand. He bit his lip and started moving his hand as he watched the SWAT officers manhandle the android and make him take two cocks in his ass at once.

One of the SWAT officers laid down on the carpet and the other two pushed RK onto him, forcing the android to ride his cock. Then the last one of the four officers approached the android from behind and guided his cock inside the android’s already stuffed hole, squeezing tightly and slowly next to his colleague. They barely fit inside, their hard cocks painfully stretching the android to the limit.

Now RK was moaning way louder than before, his mouth free, his head tilted back, the two officers’ hands all over his body. The other two men, standing around him, ordered him to pleasure them with his hands. RK tried his best to satisfy them all. He thought about analyzing their identities, but their masks rendered his software useless. RK had absolutely no idea who the four men fucking him all night were.

He never expected to find himself in such a vulnerable position. And he surely never expected he could be such a fucking slut.

Yet there he was, two big cocks moving inside him, filling him so tightly they were pressing hard against wires running through his body. It was a mind-boggling sensation, his dick was getting hard again, completely involuntary. RK didn’t feel in control of his own body, his wires were going crazy, his vision blurry, his HUD filled with warnings. He wondered if what he felt now was similar to what Gavin felt during the night with him and Captain Allen. He felt so full, so powerless, so used and satisfied.

Gavin started stroking his cock faster and faster, getting hard and eager to finally fuck RK without holding back. Watching the masked SWAT officers fucking the android was ridiculously hot but he needed to be a part of it _right now_. He wanted to know how it felt. How it felt to be inside Nines.

Gavin realized he would prefer to do it without an audience, just the two of them, but he was afraid he wouldn’t have another chance. Unfortunately, it seemed the android was into some crazy stuff rather than into a simple sex just with Gavin.

“Leave something for me,” Gavin said as he stood up, all hard and ready. “He’s _my_ android, after all.” He really wanted it to be true. He wanted RK to be _his_. And not right now, but always and forever.

“Sure. We’re almost done.”

The two officers fucking the android came one after another, pumping their cum inside the android’s stretched hole. RK sighed, his LED turning yellow as the two throbbing cocks kept pressing against his sensitive wires. He made the other two men finish soon after, barley knowing what he was doing, just letting them use him as they saw fit.

“All yours. Enjoy your sloppy seconds.”

Gavin scoffed. He approached the android, laying there on his back so worn out he could barely move, and looked at him questioningly.

RK smiled in response. He waited for the detective all night and all he wanted now was to feel him deep inside and have him to finish what the SWAT officers started.

Gavin kneeled down and entered RK slowly at first, but he quickly picked up the pace and started pounding the android into the floor, groans and wet sounds filling the room.

It felt great, the android’s hole was so prepared and warmed up for him he didn’t have to hold back at all, so he fucked RK as hard as he could. RK was used more times tonight than Gavin cared to count, yet he was still wrapped perfectly tight around his cock, with his ass full of dripping cum, which made everything only kinkier.

“Fuck, Nines, you feel so good…” Gavin moaned, biting his lip and clenching his fingers on the android’s hot skin. “Nines…” he whispered, reaching for the android’s hair. “Come here.” He pulled the android closer and kissed him, their kiss hungry and sloppy, but perfect.

RK’s wires were pulsing, firing, overloading his biocomponents. His LED glowed red. The four SWAT officers just stood around him, done for the night, so all the android felt now was Gavin’s kiss and his cock inside him. And that was all he needed to come again, harder and more intense than ever before, his body collapsing and his system rebooting like he was a star in one of Gavin’s favorite videos.

 

=   =   =

 

Once they were back at their apartment, Gavin decided to prepare a bath for RK. It felt like a right thing to do, even if the android didn’t actually need his help.

When everything was ready and RK was getting clean and relaxed, Gavin sprawled on a couch in the living room, sent a vague message to Tina, hinting at what he had experienced tonight, and started scrolling through his social media feed.

“Gavin,” he heard RK’s voice coming from the bathroom, “please bring me a bag of synovial fluid from the fridge. I need to replenish it after the bath.”

“Sure.” Gavin put down his phone, stood up and headed to the kitchen. He was so exhausted he didn’t feel like moving from the couch, but he also wanted to do everything the android asked for. Especially if the android needed to replenish the fluid he used up getting wet and coming all night long.

Gavin smiled as he closed the fridge. And the worn out android wasn’t the only source of his delight.

The CyberLife case was finally closed. Tina handcuffed the accountant, Gavin charged her with murder and, as far as he knew, she was pleading guilty. And RK wasn’t working there anymore, so Gavin felt free to keep hating on CyberLife and its employees.

Gavin entered the bathroom and put the bag of fluid the next to the sink.

“Do you want to join me?” RK900 asked before Gavin left. “The water is at a perfect temperature for a human.”

Gavin bit his lip. “Do you want me to join you?”

“Are we really doing it again, Gavin? Just undress and get in,” said the android.

Gavin just stared at him in response.

“Was I too straight-forward?” RK asked, his tone less demanding now.

“No,” Gavin shook his head and undressed quickly like his life depended on it. “No, you weren't.”

A moment later Gavin was enjoying the warm water and RK’s smooth body pressing against his back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Your parameters have never looked so good,” said RK. “Your stress level is at 10%. It is the lowest I have ever seen it.” The android cocked his head, his eyes fixed on Gavin’s head, resting on his chest. “Is it because you closed that one case with my help, had your two big sexual fantasies fulfilled and are taking a pleasant bath right now?” he asked, wanting a confirmation that he was on track to push his chances with Gavin to 100%.

“Must be,” the detective whispered, relaxed, but knowing perfectly well where this annoying 10% was coming from.

After what happened earlier today, Gavin could finally define what he felt towards RK900. It was love, it was fucking _love_ , of course, but it was also the need to have the android just to himself, to finally stop hiding his feelings, to just tell everyone that they were together and that everyone who had a problem with that could just go and fuck themselves.

That was it. Gavin wanted to _be_ with RK900, with Nines.

He kept thinking about his revelation long after the bath, while trying to fall asleep in his bed. He really couldn’t take it anymore. He groaned, stood up and left his room. He almost changed his mind once he walked up to RK's door, but he managed to take a deep breath and knock.

“Nines...” Gavin said once the android let him in. “We need to talk.”


	10. Just say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this fic until the end! I want to write two more stories in this universe (one about Tina and then a grand action-focused finale), but first I need to finish a WIP from a different fandom. For now, please enjoy the last chapter! And thank you for all your kudos and comments, they kept me going <3

RK900 cocked his head to the side, sitting on his bed, waiting. “I am listening,” he said when the detective just kept standing in his room, not saying anything even though he said they needed to talk. “Gavin?”

Gavin slowly closed the door. The room was dark, illuminated only by a small lamp standing on a bedside table. It was late and Gavin was tired, but he knew this conversation couldn’t wait any longer. Not after everything that had happened lately.

“So…” Gavin took a deep breath. “About today… It was great, don’t get me wrong, but…”

“ _But?_ ” RK was baffled, his LED flashing yellow. “I don’t understand, I analyzed everything and did everything correctly and-”

“That’s not it,” Gavin shook his head and walked up closer to the android. “Listen. It’s just that… I want to take a step back. Just you and me.” He stopped next to the bed and raised his hand, eager to touch the android’s cheek. “Nines, I…” He bit his lip, afraid to continue. “I think I love you, Nines.”

There was a moment of silence. Gavin’s hand was close to RK’s face and he was ready to take it back, given the android’s lack of reaction to his confession, but then RK grabbed his hand and made him touch his cheek. It felt soft and surprisingly warm.

“You _think?_ ” RK asked, looking up to the detective, their hands clenching against his skin.

“Fuck, I mean I _love_ you, okay?” Gavin said, his face flushed. “And I want something more that whatever it is we have now.” He took back his hand and felt his entire body trembling. He was getting dizzy but he wasn’t going to stop now. “I want more. Calling you ‘Nines’, for starters? Only the two of us in the evenings? In bed? My biggest fantasy right now is to just be with you, not all that stuff we’ve been doing lately-”

“Then why didn’t you say so earlier?!” RK asked, his tone raised. He stood up from the bed and put his hands on Gavin’s arms, his fingers clenching. “Why did you behave in a way I couldn’t analyze correctly, why did you give me so many mixed signals and-”

“I’m sorry!” Gavin cried, resting his head on RK’s shoulder, breathing quickly. “I’m shit at this, okay?! And so are you… Why didn’t _you_ say something, instead of arranging all those-”

“Well maybe I’m shit at this too,” said RK, carefully embracing Gavin. “CyberLife didn’t program me to love after all.”

Gavin went quiet for a moment. “ _Good._ It means they get absolutely no credit for _us_ ,” he said. Then he slowly straightened his back and looked at the taller android. “Do you… Do you feel the same?”

“You really can’t tell?” RK cocked his head to the side. “I do, Gavin,” he said, his LED showing some blue again. “I want you to call me ‘Nines’ and I want you just for myself. On your good days and on your bad days. And at nights.” RK smiled. “Speaking of which, would you like to sleep here tonight? With me?”

“Would you like me to…” Gavin wanted to bounce back the question as usual, but he suddenly realized he was really done playing these stupid games. “Yes,” he answered instead. “Yes, I’d love that.”

 

=   =   =

 

Gavin slept until noon, exhausted both physically and mentally. Luckily it was his day off. He woke up in RK’s arms, sunlight hidden behind the blinds. It was quiet and peaceful. RK’s LED was blue, his face perfect and his body so close. Gavin kissed him on the cheek and the android smiled in response.

They went shopping, cleaned the apartment, prepared dinner, watched a movie, spent some time on their own and then went to bed together, once again falling asleep next to each other. They wouldn’t have it any other way now.

Next day Gavin came to work early and booked a conference room for a short meeting. He sent an invite to Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

“So what is it about, your sergeant exam?” asked Hank once he joined Gavin in the room later that day. “It’s in three weeks, right? You’re ready, son?”

Gavin scoffed. “Of course I’m ready. That’s not why I’ve asked for this meeting.” He waited for Hank to sit down and then he took a deep breath, his arms crossed. “I wanted you to be the first one to know that Nines and I are together. Dating. Me and RK.”

“Huh.” Hank nodded, speechless but not from shock, just neutrally speechless, not having a meaningful comment. “And you told me first?”

Gavin shrugged. “I mean, I texted Tina and David yesterday, but other than that, yeah.”

Hank fell silent for a moment. Then he looked at the detective with a soft smile.

“You’ve changed a lot. Did the therapy help?”

“Yeah, it did, it seems. And I’m now continuing it privately,” Gavin said reluctantly. “And I’m not the one that had changed the most,” he added with a smirk. “So yeah, there you have it. We’re together. You can laugh now. But you know what? I don’t fucking care what you and everyone else thinks. I’m not going to hide it.”

Hank nodded. “Good,” he said, no mockery in his voice. “You would only hurt RK by doing so.”

“Right...” Gavin cleared his throat, remembering the night Hank kissed Connor in front of the entire DPD. “Sorry. It was brave what you did back then, I know it was way harder for you than it is for me.”

“How so?” Hank asked, squinting at Gavin.

The detective laughed jokingly. “You’re old and ugly and Connor is young and hot. Me and Nines, on the other hand, are both-”

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Hank interrupted him, pretending to be offended. “You done with your stupid confession? I'm busy.”

“Just one question.” Gavin interlaced his fingers, his hands getting sweaty. “You’re the only person that can help me with this, other than the internet full of shitty advice. So…” He lowered his head. “What should I do to, you know, do something for him… Something that androids like, something specific to them? I mean during sex, obviously.” Gavin slowly looked up to the lieutenant. “You hear me, Anderson?”

Hank needed a moment to cool out after hearing the detective’s question. “I’m afraid I do. I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. In a fucking conference room. You'll owe me big time.” He shook his head but then he took a deep breath and leaned across the table. “Try with his wires. Have him open whichever panel he prefers so you can rub and stroke his wires. Just be gentle with them, at least at first. Got it?”

“Yeah...” Gavin nodded, lost in thought as the lieutenant stood up and headed to the door. “Wait, you are being serious?” Gavin asked, visibly shocked. “Won’t I break him or get electrocuted or something?”

“Maybe.” Hank shrugged with a grin. “You wanted my advice so you got it. No fucking way I’m getting into any more detail.” He opened the door. “And, Gavin…” he said before leaving. “Good job, I guess. I’m happy for you.”

 

=   =   =

 

Gavin came back home before RK, so he took a shower, ate some leftovers and then decided to call Tina while preparing a small meal for his hamster.

RK was busy taking care of some SWAT business. Gavin didn’t know any details, he just knew that everything was on the fast track since the android was obviously overqualified for the job. Still, there were some things RK needed to do before he could start.

Gavin was almost done chopping fruits and vegetables, pressing his phone to his ear with his arm. “That’s what he told me but I’m still not sure if he wasn’t just fucking with me,” he said, putting the chopped bits into a little bowl. “I want to make this night really special, make him feel like he’s a human and-”

“That’s your problem, Gavin. Don’t show him that you see him as a human, like it’s such a good thing. Just show him that you love him for whom he is. And he is an android. Gav, really, either accept that or don’t waste his time.”

“Not so harsh, Jesus.” Gavin shook his head. He left the kitchen and put the full bowl in his hamster’s tank. “I accepted that…”

“Then stop with this human bullshit.”

Gavin sighed. He looked at his hamster, who left his hideout lured by the food. Gavin took the hamster in his hand and then sat with him in the living room. “You’ll eat in a moment.” He smiled.

“You’re feeding Blue? Remember to refill his water bottle. Also, Gav, I’m so proud of you for finally admitting your feelings. And so happy that RK feels-”

“Blue, where the fuck did you-” Gavin looked around the room. He let his hamster out of his sight for a second and he already couldn’t find him. He was too distracted by his thoughts. “Sorry, this little idiot just disappeared. Again.”

“I'm sure RK can locate a lost hamster in like a second.”

“Yeah, he's done that a few times. Good thing he’ll be back soon.” Gavin took a deep breath and looked at the celling. “Thank you, Tina. Maybe you are right, I’ll remember your advice,” he said and he meant it. “You're my best friend.”

“And you're mine. Now go get him.”

“I have no fucking idea where he-”

“Not the hamster, you idiot. Go get RK.”

Gavin suddenly felt a little less anxious. “I’m calling him ‘Nines’ now. And I will get him,” he said, grinning like an idiot. “Tonight.”

 

=   =   =

 

Gavin was _almost_ calm. He felt bold and ready, he even did his hair and put on freshly washed sweats. His hamster was fed and safe in his tank. And, most importantly, RK was back.

When RK came home, Gavin gave him a few minutes to take off his jacket and shoes, find the hamster and wash his hands. Then Gavin grabbed RK’s hand, took him to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Or rather tried to.

RK didn’t even budge since Gavin’s push was way too weak to make him fall. However, the android realized what Gavin was trying to do, so he willingly laid on the bed, propped himself on pillows and let Gavin kneel over him. Then he looked up to the human and rested his hands on his hips. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gavin spoke first.

“I hate that your first sexual experiences were so... I mean, most people never even try that…”

“I am not most people.”

Gavin frowned and pressed his finger against the android's lips. He wanted him to simply listen.

“We should get to know each other better,” he said. “In bed, I mean. Not only in bed, of course, but right now I mean in bed.” His face was flushed, but his resolve unchanged. “Do you... Do you have any preferences? For example, you know, like being on top or bottom?”

RK cocked his head to the side, his hands still on Gavin’s hips and Gavin’s weight pressing against his thighs. “I am on bottom right now and it is nice.”

“I don't mean like that.” Gavin sighed. “Do you prefer to fuck or be fucked? I guess you experienced both already so maybe you liked one more. I can do both but-”

“I don’t know for sure,” RK replied, his LED working. “When I look at you, Gavin, the thing I want to do the most, beside hugging you, cooking for you-”

“We're not talking about _hugging_ right now.”

“Right.” RK nodded and adjusted his response. “I want to suck your dick and fuck you senseless. I believe that would be my preference, most of the time. But with those SWAT officers, when they pressed their cocks against my wires... It was mind-blowing.” He bit his lip, making Gavin’s heart skip a beat.

Gavin loved being fucked most of all, so he smiled in relief upon hearing RK's words. He also felt a twinge of jealously, which made him remember that he wasn’t planning on spending the entire evening just _talking_ about sex.

“Yeah, the wires, right,” he said. “Nines…?”

“Yes?” RK’s thirium pump got warmer every time Gavin called him ‘Nines’. It felt intimate and special and the android wanted to be intimate and feel special ever since he started to fall in love with Gavin.

“I want to take care of you tonight.” Gavin moved away a bit and unbuckled RK’s belt. He wanted to show him something better than he did during their first time. He didn’t do much for RK back then, too eager to just let the android have his way with him. “And I want to show you how good an ordinary sex can be.”

“I don’t think anything is ordinary with you, Gavin.”

Gavin scoffed. “You don’t have to hit on me when I'm already taking off your pants.”

“I am not.” RK cocked his head to the side. “It's the truth.”

Gavin decided he was done talking and tossed the android’s pants and shorts on the floor.

RK took off his turtleneck and put one hand behind his head, propping himself comfortably and exposing his perfect body. He saw how lustfully Gavin was looking at him and he loved that.

Gavin needed a moment to take in the sight of a naked, sprawled android, all his for taking. He licked his lips, lowered his back, stuck his ass up and took the base of RK’s cock in his hand, ready to welcome it into his mouth.

He started slowly, just playing with the tip, running his tongue along the length, observing RK's reactions and getting more adventurous with every one of RK's soft moans.

The android tilted his head back and put his hand on Gavin’s head. He felt the human’s hair and skin under his sensitive fingertips, which only added to the pleasure he was experiencing.

Gavin took the entire cock into his mouth, moving slowly, working with his tongue and hands. He was not sucking it too hard, but instead taking his sweet time edging the android.

“You don't have to be so gentle,” said RK, getting hard and impatient.

“Yeah?” Gavin asked provocatively. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

RK immediately showed him what he was going to do about it.

Gavin felt the android’s hand pressing on his head, forcing him to take the dick deeper into his throat, pinning him down so hard he couldn’t fight it even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to.

He surrendered to harsh strokes of RK’s hand, his fingers clenching on the sheets, his throat getting stuffed and eyes watery. He felt RK’s cock hard and stiff against the roof of his mouth, filling him painfully deep and making him gag helplessly, struggling for air.

Gavin became scared and aroused by the android’s strength, so happy that he was on a receiving, but still safe end of it. At least he hoped so. The android made his hair and face look like a mess.

RK raised his hand, taking Gavin off his cock and finally allowing him to take a deep breath and collect himself. He didn’t stop analyzing Gavin even for a second, to ensure his safety, but, truth be told, he pushed him to the limit and he enjoyed doing that _a lot_.

Gavin’s face was now all red and wet with tears, his throat aching, his used mouth gasping. He looked at the android with a smirk, his lips and chin dripping with saliva and fluids. He felt the grasp on his hair releasing, his head finally free.

He straightened his back, wiped his chin and started to undress, letting RK watch him as he put on a little show. Soon enough all Gavin’s clothes joined RK’s clothes on the floor.

Gavin moved over to RK, his hips hanging above the android’s hard and slobbery cock. He moved his ass lower, just low enough to brush the tip of RK’s cock and nothing else. He was not going to take it in too quickly.

“The wires,” Gavin said, propping himself on his hands, leaning over the android. “Is there a panel you can open for me?”

RK bit his lip, his eyes and LED brimming with excitement.

“I’ve never done it,” he said, his voice shaky. “I believe... Maybe… Let's try the neck.”

“Your neck...? You sure I won’t break you?”

RK smirked. “You're welcome to try.” He turned off some of his skin and opened a small back panel of his neck. He navigated his HUD, adjusted his security settings and managed to took off the panel completely. He put it down on a bedside table. “Will you be able to do it in this position?”

Gavin leaned lower over the android and grabbed his neck, pressing his thumbs against the front and placing the rest of his fingers on the back. He felt the exposed wires with his fingertips, thin and vulnerable.

“This feels like choking. You really are a kinky android, Nines,” Gavin said, realizing how painfully horny he became, with his hips still hanging above the android, his own dick untouched. He was barely stopping himself from slipping his fingers deep into RK’s opened neck and riding him till his ass was as used and sore as his throat.

“Seems so.” RK put his hands on Gavin’s hips and pushed him down, slowly but all the way to the base of his cock, until his entire stiff length was buried inside Gavin’s thigh, unprepared hole.

Gavin moaned loudly because of the sharp and sudden fullness. He felt the android’s cock spouting with lube, making him all wet inside. Technology. Gavin bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood. Whatever data about his preferences RK collected already, he must have concluded that Gavin was a shameless slut that liked it really rough.

Well, it wasn’t incorrect.

Gavin remembered that he needed this night to be about doing something special for Nines, so he focused, clenched his fingers on the android’s wires and started riding his cock, working with his hips, tightening his muscles. He pressed his thumbs hard against RK’s throat. It didn’t seem to do much, as the android didn’t bruise or breath, but stroking the wires, on the other hand, did a lot.

RK gasped, he felt his artificial muscles tense, his head spinning and his neck and spine buzzing with data and pleasure. Gavin’s fingers were all over his wires, squeezing in between them and rubbing them so hard they started dripping with thirium. The caress so invasive, yet so intimate and stimulating. The android felt vulnerable, his fragile insides exposed, but it felt right to be vulnerable under Gavin’s touch.

RK managed to press his hand against Gavin’s chest, his arm shaking, and feel the human’s warm skin and fast heartbeat. The sensations were overwhelming. The android had his cock buried deep inside Gavin’s soft body, feeling every tense muscle clenched and moving around it. He was collecting stirring data with his fingertips and Gavin’s strokes were making his slick wires twitch and his body shiver. Electric discharges were flashing all over him, even in places RK never knew could discharge.

He suddenly felt his artificial skin disappearing under Gavin’s thumbs, an error displayed on his HUD. He never had an issue keeping his skin on, yet he got another error, and another, his skin suddenly disappearing from his neck, face and arms.

“Gavin,” RK said, panic all over his face, his LED flickering yellow. “Sorry, I don’t know why it’s happening, must be the wires.” He started an analysis. What they were doing felt heavenly good, but RK realized it was causing issues with the skin software. “Stop, I not able to control it and-”

Gavin loosened his grip on RK’s neck and stopped riding his cock for a moment. “Does it feel good?” he asked. “I’m not hurting you?”

“You aren’t, it feels amazing, but I don’t want you to see-”

 _“Nines.”_ Gavin said, interrupting the android. “I don’t mind. I… Believe me, I even want to see. I just want you to feel good. Don’t worry about it. Relax, okay? Let the skin disappear.”

RK seemed to calm down, surprised and touched by Gavin’s words.

And Gavin realized he _really_ didn’t mind. He loved Nines, so why would he mind. He loved _an android_ and that was it. It was his chance to follow Tina’s advice, to make Nines feel good and loved. And to make him come so hard his skin would turn itself off, which was a situation Gavin never expected to experience at one point in his life.

RK listened. He clenched his fingers on the sheets, his back arched with pleasure. He loosened up, no longer worried about keeping the skin software working correctly. His skin started disappearing from various part of his body, exposing white plastic, while Gavin stroked and rubbed his wires and rode his dick trying to milk it dry.

The android’s LED turned red as he felt a powerful orgasm coming. He groaned, his mouth opened, his neck squeezed, his wires dripping with thirium soaking into the pillows. The pleasure overwhelmed him and took over his biocomponents, making his entire body tremble in bliss, wires sparkling, his LED flashing bright red and then going off.

The sight of the android coming so hard he needed to reboot was enough to make Gavin close to finishing too. The android was lying right under him, all his skin turned off, his cock still hard inside Gavin, filling him with cum. Gavin helped himself with his hand, smearing thirium all over his cock, coming loudly and sloppily. Damn, finishing on top of a rebooting android was the hottest thing he has ever done and he did some pretty hot things lately.

Satisfied and exhausted, Gavin slowly stood up from the android’s softening dick and laid next to him, smiling and watching him open his eyes.

“Was it mind-blowing enough?” he asked, once the android came to his senses. He took the small plate from the bedside table.

RK scoffed, turning to Gavin, taking the plate from his hand. His LED was blue again, his skin back on. “Are you jealous that I called what SWAT team did mind-blowing? That is so adorable.”

Gavin frowned. “I am not…”

“What you did to me was way better,” said RK, caressing Gavin’s arm and the side of his body.

“Thank you.” Gavin beamed with pride. Mission accomplished. “And you are a real wonder of technology,” he added, thinking of Nines with his skin turned off, exposing all seams, screws and plates, formed together in a perfect body. “ _My wonder_.”

RK smiled so softly it could make a heart melt. Gavin touched his check and pulled him up closer. They kissed, their soft kiss slowly getting more and more passionate, both of them thirsty to make up for the time they lost not getting together sooner.

 

=   =   =

 

The sky was already dark when they left the movie theater and the streets were less crowded than during the day. The could walk side by side, slowly, laughing and sharing their thoughts about the movie.

It was a date. Gavin bought the tickets and he also made a dinner reservation at one of several android-friendly restaurants opened recently, not so far from the movie theater.

He couldn’t stop smiling since they left their apartment. Their first proper date.

“Can we walk through the park?” Gavin asked, throwing away an empty bag of popcorn he had finally finished. “I haven't been there for a few months. I'm sure they're already selling android ice cream there or something.”

“I am not a child, I do not need-” RK900 shook his head, though he quickly realized that Gavin wasn’t making fun of him. Gavin was just trying to be nice, to hide his anxiety. “Yes, of course, we can visit the park.” The android smiled, proud that he started to better understand this human. His human, like Connor once said. _His boyfriend_. “Do you realize we will walk by the precinct on our way there?”

“That's the point,” said Gavin, taking the android’s hand. “To let them see,” he added, interlacing their fingers and biting his lip. He wondered if people were looking. “All that time, I didn't want to be like Anderson and love… an android,” he admitted. “I no longer care about it, really, Nines, I don’t, but I'm still not going to be like him.” He looked at RK, his eyes full of affection. “I won’t hide our relationship, I won’t wait for you to almost die before I tell everyone.”

RK processed Gavin’s words and felt a pleasant warmth in his biocomponents. “This is quite a mature approach. I was not expecting that.”

“Fuck you,” said Gavin, almost offended. “Yeah, well...” he added, scratching his head. “I'll try to be more mature, okay? And a good boyfriend. I was never a good boyfriend. I was never really in love.”

“That makes both of us.”

Gavin laughed. He felt like he was in the tenth grade once again, though he didn’t know any hot androids back then.

“So let's try it together, right?” he asked, blushing.

RK900 squeezed Gavin’s hand, his LED yellow for a second. He felt so nervous and inexperienced. And more excited than ever before. “There's no one I would rather try it with, Gavin.”


End file.
